BANGAU
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: sebuah mitos tentang 1000 origami burung bangau dan permohonan./akankah benar-benar terkabul permohonan itu atau memang benar-benar hanya sebuah mitos konyol./seperti biasa biarpun dont like but must read ya..hhehe #plaak/ last chapter/RnR..puppy eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna, author ga jelas ini datang lagi bikin cerita..**

**Padahal punya 1 fic yg mesti dilanjutin, tapi malah bikin cerita baru lagi.. #digaplok**

**Langsung aja ya..**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau **** Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing : Sakura Sasuke.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, ga bagus, tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

Senin pagi yang cerah di Konoha City.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut bubble gum dan mata emerald yang sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah.

Gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA Konoha High School berusia 17 tahun itu nampak riang disepanjang perjalanan.

"Pagi yang cerah," gumamnya berbinar-binar.

Langkahnya nampak ringan dengan disertai dengungan lagu yang melantun dari suaranya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia sudah sampai dibangunan sekolah yang memang termegah dan terkenal di Kota tersebut.

Jangan heran jika Sakura sanggup bersekolah disana karena dia adalah anak dari keluarga yang bergelimang harta, tapi meskipun kaya ia tak sombong dan angkuh juga tidak suka memamerkan segala sesuatu yang ia punya pada oranglain, seperti sekarang ini ia memilih berjalan kaki kesekolahnya dimana teman-temannya memilih diantar supir walau jarak rumah mereka dekat dengan sekolah.

"Forehead!" Ino sahabat tercintanya tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya.

"Pig, kau mengagetkan ku!" Sakura mendeathglear Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Saat sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah tiba-tiba teriakan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"KYAAA.. itu ada senior Sasuke.."

"OMG, tampan sekali diaaa..!"

"Senior, I LOVE YOU.."

"Senior, minta fotonya donk..!"

"Senior, KYAAAA..!"

"Cih, seperti biasa." Ino nampak kesal dengan teriakan-teriakan genit dari siswi-siswi sekolah tersebut yang sudah pasti fans klub dari siswa kelas 3, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dengan raut muka yang sangat merah.

"Hei Sakura," Ino menyenggol Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Sasuke sedang berjalan dibelakang kita tahu,"

DEG..!

Tanpa sadar Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung. Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab, jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencolek pundaknya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

".jalanku!" ujarnya angkuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ma..maaf," Sakura menunduk dan mulai menyingkir memberi Sasuke jalan, ia jadi terlihat seperti Hinata sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung melewati Sakura tanpa menatapnya, harum tubuhnya menguar menusuk hidung Sakura seiring berlalunya Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura dan Ino mulai berjalan lagi ke kelas mereka karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid kelas 3 SMA di sekolah tersebut yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan besar dibidang ekspor-impor barang-barang mewah.

Tampan, kaya, berkarisma, pintar, walaupun angkuh dan dingin dengan perempuan tapi itulah yang membuat para siswi penasaran sehingga ia jadi terkenal dan dipuja-puja seluruh siswi sekolah elit tersebut.

Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura yang sudah menyukai Sasuke semenjak pertama ia masuk ke sekolah , tapi bukan kaya yang membuat ia menyukai Sasuke karena Sakura juga berasal dari keluarga yang sama beradanya dengan Sasuke, Sakura menyukai Sasuke karena pandangan pertamanya namun ia tak berani bersikap genit seperti para siswi-siswi tadi karena ia tahu Sasuke tak suka dengan perempuan agresif.

(0_0)

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau sekedar mengobrol di taman sekolah.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pack kertas origami berwarna putih, sudah seminggu ini ia mempunyai rutinitas baru, yaitu membuat origami burung bangau.

Ia pernah mendengar sebuah mitos bahwa jika kita mempunyai suatu keinginan maka kita bisa membuat 1000 origami burung bangau agar permohonan kita terkabul.

Dan itulah yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Sakura, membuat 1000 origami burung bangau untuk sebuah keinginan.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Kau membuatnya lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Hm.." Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gumaman karena sibuk melipat-lipat kertas origami tersebut.

"Sa-sakura-chan ti-tidak membuat burung bangau tersebut de-dengan kertas origami warna-warni? Kenapa hanya putih saja?' tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan tergagap.

"Tidak Hinata-chan, karena menurutku putih itu suci dan suci itu tulus sama seperti keinginanku." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Memang sudah berapa Sakura?" Tenten bersuara.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas melipat-lipatnya sejenak dan mulai berkomat-kamit sambil menerawang ke atas atap kelas.

"Baru 200 buah." jawabnya.

"Hah, kau ini walaupun membuat 2000 buah sekalipun kalau tidak berani menegurnya pasti keinginanmu itu tak bakal terkabul." Ino bersuara.

"Agresiflah sedikit Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak mau dibilang gen-"

"Genit?" Ino memotong.

"Maksudku agresif itu bukan genit seperti siswi-siswi menjijikan itu Sakura, minimal kau ajak ia ngobrol atau sekedar sapa." ujar Ino.

"Bukannya menunduk dan diam seperti patung saat berpapasan dengannya, kau jadi mirip Hinata saja."

"I-ino-chan.." Hinata merona malu sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa menanggapi Hinata.

Yah, Sakura membuat origami burung bangau tersebut untuk satu keinginan, yaitu agar Sasuke menyukainya.

Konyol? memang dan Sakura tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuatnya.

Sakura jadi memikirkan kata-kata Ino tadi, percuma juga membuat kalau ia saja tak pernah berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke,padahal teman-temannya mau membantu Sakura karena pacar mereka adalah teman sekelas Sasuke dan tentunya juga sudah tahu tentang perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura malah menolak dengan alasan ingin berusaha sendiri.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya.

.

-BANGAU-

.

Malam hari dikediaman Sakura

Setelah makan malam Sakura langsung lari kedalam kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan membuat origaminya tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tak mau berharap lebih, hanya berteman dengannya itu sudah cukup." gumamnya.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Sakura terlihat sendirian duduk dibangku taman sekolah karena Ino sedang berpacaran dengan Sai ketua eskul seni begitu juga dengan Tenten yang berpacaran dengan wakil ketua OSIS Neji yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak dari Hinata, dan Hinata yang pemalu baru jadian dengan Naruto sang ketua tim basket.

Beruntungnya mereka, malang sekali nasib Sakura.

"600 lagi yang harus aku buat, ayo semangat Sakura." gumamnya senang karena telah berhasil menggenapi 400 burung bangau origami yang ia sudah buat, tak sia-sia juga ia tidur tengah malam.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melipat-lipat origami tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berdehem.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar, jantung Sakura langsung berdetak cepat dan mukanya memerah.

"Bangku ditaman ini semua sudah terisi, serakah sekali jika kau tak memberi ijin." ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak dalam, jantung Sakura makin tak karuan berdetak saat mendengar kalimat panjang Sasuke, dengan segera ia pun menggeserkan dirinya beserta origami-origami yang dia buat.

Sasuke langsung duduk dan memasang headset –mendengarkan musik- dengan mata terpejam sementara Sakura berusaha untuk fokus ke kegiatannya.

10 menit berlalu dengan Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus mendengarkan lagu dan Sakura yang dari tadi resah sehingga membuatnya lamban membuat origami, biasanya dalam 1 menit ia bisa membuat origami burung sebanyak 5 buah sekarang 3 buah pun belum selesai ia buat.

Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya dan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kau buat apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"I-ini.."

TEEEEETTT.. bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai.

Tanpa pamit Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa dari tadi senyam-senyum forehead?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat Sakura tiba-tiba aneh semenjak masuk ke kelas.

"Aku sedang senang Ino." jawab Sakura sumringah.

"Senang kenapa? ayo cepat cerita, kau ini bertele-tele sekali Sakura!" Ino tak sabaran.

Sakura pun menceritakan kejadian istirahat tadi.

"Hah, ku kira kau tukar-tukaran nomor ponsel." Ino mengeluh.

"Kau ini, sudah bagus aku bisa seperti itu dengannya," Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya..iya, hahaha." Ino tertawa.

3 minggu semenjak saat itu Sakura makin bersemangat membuat origami burung bangau tersebut walau setelah nya ia tak pernah lagi berpapasan dengan Sasuke disekolah, sedikit kecewa tapi Sakura memakluminya karena murid kelas 3 memang sangat disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pelajaran tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang diadakan seminggu lagi.

Sudah 800 buah origami yang ia buat, 200 buah lagi maka pekerjaan –konyol- Sakura selesai.

.

Ujian kelas 3 pun dimulai, kelas 2 dan kelas 1 pun diliburkan.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sekarang sedang bermain dirumah Sakura.

"Ayah, Ibumu kapan pulang dari Suna Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Seminggu lagi kata mereka," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang fokus melipat-lipat kertas origami.

"Oh iya Sakura, aku mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke dari Sai-kun." Ino bersuara, Sakura yang mendengar kata Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, kau ini dengar nama Sasuke langsung merespon cepat." Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Tapi ku mohon kau jangan bersedih ya?" Ino menampakkan wajah ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Memangnya ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran.

"Katanya setelah lulus Sasuke akan melanjutkan kuliahnya diKirigakure." Ino memberitahu dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa dengan jelas ditangkap indera pendengaran Sakura, ia pun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Apa benar?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya yang dijawab anggukan Ino.

"Neji juga bilang begitu padaku, tapi karena Sasuke bilang belum pasti makanya aku belum memberitahumu." Tenten menimpali.

Hinata yang melihat mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca langsung memeluk Sakura diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

'Ini semua.. apa percuma?' batin Sakura dengan beruraian air mata.

.

-BANGAU-

.

2 hari kemudian.

Ditaman Konoha terlihat Sakura sedang duduk dengan muka sedih, semenjak teman-temannya memberitahu tentang Sasuke yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Kirigakure Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan wajah murung dan menangis dikamar.

2 hari Sakura tidak tidur demi menyelesaikan origami burung bangau miliknya.

Hasilnya? Ia berhasil menyelesaikan 1000 buah origami burung bangau tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa." gumam Sakura dengan suara parau.

Tangannya nampak memegang sebuah benda, origami burung bangau keseribu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya.

Sakura membongkar kembali origami burung tersebut kemudian mengambil bolpoint didalam kantung jaketnya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menulis sesuatu didalam kertas tersebut sebelum ia kembali membentuknya.

Selesai dengan kegiatan sederhananya Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn.."

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dibelakang Sakura, otomatis Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya.

Badannya seketika kaku mendapati Sasuke berada dihadapannya, membuat Sakura heran kenapa setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke harus di bangku taman –walaupun dengan lokasi yang berbeda-.

"Aku rasa kau tak keberatan kalau aku duduk disitu." Sasuke bersuara, Sakura hanya diam.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka kau juga menyukai tempat ini." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri disana.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah tapi kalau kau masih mau disini duduklah."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke agak sedikit kaget mendapati wajah Sakura pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara dingin membuat Sakura mau tak mau duduk disebelahnya.

Sakura masih belum mau membuka suara membuat Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana karena ia juga orang yang tak pandai bicara.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sesuatu benda di tangan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"…"

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

Tidak mendapat respon ia merebut benda tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Senior-"

"Diluar sekolah jangan panggil aku senior." potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke memperhatikan benda tersebut.

"Origami bangau?"

Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Dasar perempuan, mudah sekali ditipu dengan mitos konyol tersebut." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Buang-buang waktu." lanjutnya.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Kak.." panggilnya dengan suara kecil.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"I-itu..itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"I-itu untuk kakak,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa benda tidak penting seperti ini paling-paling dibuang."

Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menusuk tepat dihati Sakura, kerja kerasnya selama ini dibilang sampah secara tak langsung oleh orang yang ia sukai.

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan."

"…"

"Karena kakak mau melanjutkan kuliah diKirigakure kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke tampak kaget dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Pacar Sai, Naruto dan Neji adalah temanku." jawab Sakura pelan, Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"Aku harus pulang, permisi!" tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan berurai air mata.

'Karena, ada harapan dan keinginanku didalam origami keseribu itu,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa karena tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan tak dikenalnya memberi sebuah benda tak penting untuk kenang-kenangan kepergiannya.

Tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa barang yang kau anggap tak penting itu ada sesuatu teramat luar biasa tertulis didalamnya.

.

Wahai burung bangau cantik.

Kurasa kau mengerti betapa terpuruknya aku saat ini.

Kurasa kau pun mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

Namun apakah kau mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin melihat ia jauh dari sini.

Karena…

Sampai saat ini aku masih berharap bisa menemukan sebongkah hati dilubuk itu.

Bersikukuh tak merubah posisinya dipuncak teratas hatiku.

Walau harus mengais dalam gelap.

Walau harus merajut mimpi tatkala siang.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

.

-BANGAU-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Ponsel Sakura bordering, sudah ke 15 kalinya ponsel tersebut menjerit-jerit namun sang pemilik belum juga mengangkatnya karena masih asyik tidur.

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

"Ngh.." Sakura menggeliyat dan mulai membuka matanya setengah, dengan malas-malasan ia meraih ponselnya.

15 missed call dan 28 message.

"Banyak sekali."

Matanya pun terbelalak saat membaca 1 pesan dari Ino.

**Forehead, kau ini sedang apa sih? Cepat kesekolah sekarang, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa hari ini adalah acara kelulusan anak-anak kelas 3!**

"Aku lupaaa!" dengan liar Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mandi secepat kilat.

.

"Hati-hati disana ya Teme, aku pasti merindukanmu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan memasang wajah melas.

"Baka dobe, tidak usah seperti itu." Sasuke merangkul Naruto, Sai dan Neji tersenyum.

Sekarang Naruto, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten sedang berkumpul diaula sekolah.

Baju seragam mereka –Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Sasuke- terdapat banyak coret-coretan.

"Berapa lama kau berada disana Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak tahu pasti." jawab Sasuke.

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Ponsel Sasuke bordering, ia pun menjauh dari kerumunan untuk menerima telepon.

.

Sakura yang duduk dikursi belakang limousinnya nampak gusar dan tak tenang, berkali-kali ia meneriakkan kata cepat pada sang supir.

'Terakhir kali ini saja Tuhan, aku mohon.' batin Sakura.

.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Sasuke setelah menutup telepon.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Ino.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

"Kau mau berangkat dengan baju seperti itu Sasuke?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tentu tidak bodoh, supirku yang menjemput akan membawakan semua barangku termasuk baju ganti."

Ino bermain mata dengan Tenten dan Hinata, Tenten dan Hinata pun menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Tunggu beberapa saat lagi apa tak bisa Sasuke?" Ino berusaha menahannya.

"Tidak bisa, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat sikap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Ino menjawab salah tingkah.

"Justru karena ini sangat buru-buru."

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata pun pasrah, 'Semoga mereka bisa bertemu.' Itu yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini.

Sasuke pun berpamitan pada mereka semua.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Sai heran melihat sang kekasih nampak gusar.

"Sakura belum bertemu Sasuke, setidaknya untuk terakhir kali." Ino menunduk sedih.

"Oh iya aku lupa dengan Sakura." Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Semoga mereka masih sempat bertemu." ujar Neji di amini yang lainnya.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat baru pertama kali ia masuk sekolah disana, terlalu banyak kenangan indah.

Ada sedikit perasaan sedih karena harus meninggalkan teman-temannya disini.

Tak ingin terlarut dan membuang-buang waktu ia pun segera memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil BMW biru milik Sasuke nampak keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Limousin hitam berpapasan dengan mobil Sasuke tersebut tanpa disadari mereka.

.

"INO, TENTEN, HINATA.." Sakura berteriak.

"Sakuraaa." Ino memeluk Sakura yang sedang kehabisan oksigen karena berlari setelah keluar dari mobil.

Setelah mengatur nafas sejenak Sakura mendongak dan melihat kesekelilingnya.

Tak ada, yang dicari tak ada.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, Sa-sasuke-kun baru saja pergi, kita tak bisa me-menahannya." Hinata menunduk sedih.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung lari meninggalkan mereka.

"SAKURAAA." Ino berteriak namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

'Aku harus sempat, aku harus sempat.' batinnya.

Sampai didepan gerbang Sakura mencari-cari BMW biru milik Sasuke, ia sangat hafal karena setiap sekolah Sasuke selalu di antar pakai mobil itu.

Merasa yang dicari tak ada ia pun berlari keluar gerbang.

Tak jauh dari luar gerbang ia melihat mobil yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang berjalan agak cepat menjauhinya.

"TUNGGUUU.."

"TUNGGUUU.." Sakura mempercepat larinya, namun mobil tersebut tetap tak mau berhenti walaupun ia sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Tungguuuuu!" ia masih berlari, mobil tersebut juga semakin menjauh.

BRUUUK..

Ia jatuh berlutut, air mata deras mengalir, hatinya hancur seiring dengan deru mobil yang terdengar kecil karena menjauh sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tunggu.."

Sekarang ia yakin bahwa mitos tersebut hanyalah mitos konyol dan sekarang ia juga yakin bahwa hal yang sangat mustahil bisa menggapai bintang diangkasa.

**TBC or FIN?**

**Ya Tuhan, Fic apa ini, ga jelas banget..**

**Aku mohon maaf ya untuk para readers kalau Fic ini sangat, sangat mengecewakan dengan alur dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata (?).**

**Aku bikin ini karena kegalauan hati aku menunggu hari gajian yang masih lama..#plaak (alasan..hhehe)**

**Soal Typo dan segala macamnya sudah aku tulis di warning jadi aku harap readers memaklumi ya.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca.**

**Dan dimohon dengan amat sangat untuk REVIEWnya..^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**28-11-2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngeriview ya..**

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

**Karikazuka**

**Dyaatina**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**Iya Risaskey**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**AkemyYamato**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Dan khusus untuk Anggie Uchiha: iya ya jujur aku kaget pas kamu publish cerita kamu, sama kyk punya aku tapi dengan tokoh yang berbeda, narasi dan pendeskripsian yang berbeda (walau arti ceritanya sama) ^^, boleh tahu kamu dapet inspirasi cerita dari mana..?**

**Karena chapter pertama ceritanya dari sudut pandang Sakura maka dichapter ke 2 ini cerita nya dari sudut pandang Sasuke tapi bukan POV, krn jujur aku suka bingung kalau POV apa lagi untuk seorang stoic seperti Sasuke..#diMangekyu**

**Ok, langsung aja ya, selamat membaca..^^**

**Naruto: **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: **** Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing : Sakura Sasuke.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, ga bagus, tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

Senin pagi yang cerah di Konoha City.

Sebuah mobil BMW dengan warna biru melaju kencang di jalan raya yang sudah agak ramai.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih dengan rambut raven mencuat sedang duduk dikursi belakang.

Dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa ia hanya menatap bisu pada kaca mobil sebelah kanan –tepatnya jalanan diluar-.

Mobilpun dengan pelan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah yang merupakan sekolah termegah dan terkenal di kota tersebut.

"Nanti saya jemput seperti biasa Tuan muda," sang supir berkata dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya setelah membukakan pintu untuk Tuan mudanya.

"Hn.." sang Tuan muda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke langsung pergi dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

Dengan langkah ringan dan elegan ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah.

"KYAAA.. itu ada senior Sasuke.."

"OMG, tampan sekali diaaa..!"

"Senior, I LOVE YOU.."

"Senior, minta fotonya donk..!"

"Senior, KYAAAA..!"

"Tch.." dengan wajah dingin ia hanya melengos tanpa memperdulikan fans-fans fanatiknya yang terlihat kegenitan terhadap dirinya.

Yah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas 3 yang juga seorang ketua OSIS sekolah berusia 18 tahun ini bisa dikatakan selebritis di Konoha High School.

Keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan ekspor impor terbesar di Konoha bahkan di 5 negara maju, disertai otak yang encer dan wajah tampan berkarisma –walaupun dingin- membuat sebagian BESAR siswi-siswi disana memujanya sampai-sampai mereka membuat SFC (Sasuke Fans Club).

Sedangkan tanggapan Sasuke? ia hanya mendengus memasang tampang benci pada mereka karena sejujurnya ia tak suka perempuan agresif.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan para siswi ia terus melangkah untuk menuju kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut aneh sedang berdiri mematung di depannya.

'Itu, bukannya pacar Sai?' batin Sasuke saat melihat Ino yang berdiri disamping sang gadis berambut aneh dengan tatapan khawatir.

Dengan langkah tenang ia meneruskan jalannya sampai ia berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata –selamat-pagi-Sasuke-.

Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan Ino hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ck.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan karena dirasanya si gadis tak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba ia mencolek pundak sang gadis.

Si gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Jalanku!" ujarnya angkuh dengan penekanan pada katanya.

"Ma..maaf," Sakura menunduk dan mulai menyingkir memberi Sasuke jalan, ia jadi terlihat seperti Hinata sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung melewati Sakura tanpa menatapnya.

Tentu Sasuke sebenarnya tahu siapa Sakura karena teman-teman sekelasnya –Sai, Naruto, dan Neji- mempunyai kekasih yang merupakan teman dekat Sakura.

Tapi sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sakura, selama disekolah baru pagi ini ia bisa berbicara dengan Sakura karena yang ia tahu Sakura adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan –jujur- itu membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran karena Sakura adalah siswi satu-satunya yang tak agresif saat bertemu dengannya –walau sebenarnya Sasuke belum tahu bahwa Sakura mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya-.

(0_0)

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau sekedar mengobrol di taman sekolah.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri didalam kelas karena ia tak mau mengambil resiko dikejar-kejar para siswi-siswi genit kalau ia keluar.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ia mendengarkan lagu dari Ipad nya tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan menggebrak meja yang otomatis membuat Sasuke langsung kaget setengah mati.

"BAKA DOBE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriaknya, untung kelas sedang sepi hanya ada Naruto, Neji dan Sai.

Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Habis kau asyik sendiri sih, tidak ke kantin." Naruto duduk dibangku dekat Sasuke di ikuti dengan Neji dan Sai.

"Malas." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau malas berhadapan dengan para fans mu itu, tapi lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Naruto memelas.

"Kalian bisa pergi bertiga."

"Teme, ayolah.." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang disambut dengan tampang horror Neji dan Sai.

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih ikut ke kantin, tapi bukan karena jurus puppy eyes milik Naruto melainkan karena ia tak mau telinganya mendadak tuli akibat bacotan (?) sang sahabat.

"Kalian tidak menghampiri kekasih kalian?' tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, kami kan ingin menemani dirimu yang jomblo ini Teme." Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

Mereka melewati kelas Sakura dan kawan-kawan, seketika mereka berhenti saat melihat Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino sedang berkumpul dikelas.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu mungkin." Neji bersuara.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

"Kau kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan Sakura saja Sasuke?" Sai tiba-tiba menyeletuk membuat Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto menatapnya.

"Di geng kita kan hanya kau yang jomblo, begitu pula di geng mereka hanya Sakura yang jomblo." lanjut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Betul juga kata Sai," Naruto menimpali.

"Memang sih Sakura itu pemalu, tapi bukan kah memang tipe mu tidak menyukai gadis yang agresif Teme," Naruto berkata panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya penasaran ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Yah, Naruto, Neji dan Sai tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, mereka sebenarnya ingin membantu Sakura setidaknya agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke namun Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ingin berusaha sendiri walaupun nyatanya Sakura tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya membuat burung bangau origami yang menurut mereka konyol dan percuma.

.

-BANGAU-

.

"Cih.." Sasuke terlihat misuh-misuh berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah menuju taman sekolah karena ia ditinggal sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang pacaran, malang sekali nasibnya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju taman.

"KYAAA.. itu senior Sasuke."

"senior, tampannya."

"OMG, senior."

Tiba-tiba suara menjengkelkan terdengar ditelinga Sasuke, merasa nyawanya terancam ia pun segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Setelah dirasa aman ia pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk, tetapi semua tempat duduk penuh, hanya ada satu tempat duduk panjang yang diletakkan disalah satu sudut taman dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya duduk disana.

"Eheem.." Sasuke berdehem membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk dan melakukan kegiatannya disana kaget.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke melihat rona merah bertengger (?) diwajah cantik Sakura namun ia tak memperdulikan.

"Bangku ditaman ini semua sudah terisi, serakah sekali jika kau tak memberi ijin." Ujarnya dengan suara agak dalam membuat Sakura menggeserkan dirinya beserta seluruh barang-barang miliknya –kertas origami-.

Sasuke langsung duduk dan memasang headset –mendengarkan musik- dengan mata terpejam.

10 menit berlalu.

Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya dan menoleh ke Sakura, ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura karena ia mendapati sang gadis sedang melipat-lipat sebuah kertas putih membentuk sesuatu.

"Kau buat apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"I-ini.."

TEEEEETTT.. bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai.

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan perkataan Sakura ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

.

Seminggu setelah itu Sasuke tak pernah bertemu Sakura, maklum karena ia sibuk mengikuti berbagai macam pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan.

"Kau serius Teme?" Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke, mereka bersama Neji dan Sai sekarang sedang berada di Ramen ichiraku.

"Aku serius," jawabnya datar.

"Ayah sudah mendaftarkan ku di universitas sana." lanjutnya.

"Berapa lama kau diKirigakure?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas dalam jangka waktu yang lama,"

Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa hahaha.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

Ujian kelas 3 pun dimulai, kelas 2 dan kelas 1 pun diliburkan.

.

-BANGAU-

.

2 hari setelah ujian.

Sasuke telihat santai mengendarai mobil BMW nya, ia benar-benar merasa lega karena sudah melewati ujian.

Sekarang ia memilih untuk merefresh otaknya dengan pergi ke taman Konoha, tempat favoritenya jika ia sedang merasa kesal atau hanya ingin sekedar menyendiri.

Setelah sampai didepan taman ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam taman tersebut.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat pemandangan ditaman tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya.

'Sakura.' batinnya.

Ia sedikit heran kenapa setiap bertemu dengan Sakura harus di bangku taman –walaupun dengan lokasi yang berbeda-.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Hn.."

Mendengar ada seseorang menyapanya Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat kaget mesti ia sedikit menunduk membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau tak keberatan kalau aku duduk disitu." Sasuke bersuara, Sakura hanya diam.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka kau juga menyukai tempat ini." ujar Sasuke, ia jadi merasa sangat aneh karena hanya dihadapan Sakura ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar bahkan memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri disana.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah tapi kalau kau masih mau disini duduklah."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke agak sedikit kaget mendapati wajah Sakura pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas.

'Dia sakit?' batin Sasuke dengan raut muka sedikit –err.. cemas.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara dingin membuat Sakura mau tak mau duduk disebelahnya, menyesal juga Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seperti itu namun ia tak suka dengan orang yang tak menghiraukan jika di ajak berbicara –tanpa sadar ia juga seperti itu-.

Sakura masih belum mau membuka suara membuat Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana karena ia juga orang yang tak pandai bicara.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sesuatu benda di tangan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"…"

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

Tidak mendapat respon ia merebut benda tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Senior-"

"Diluar sekolah jangan panggil aku senior." potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke memperhatikan benda tersebut.

"Origami bangau?"

Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Dasar perempuan, mudah sekali ditipu dengan mitos konyol tersebut." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Buang-buang waktu." lanjutnya.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Kak.." panggilnya dengan suara kecil.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"I-itu..itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"I-itu untuk kakak,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa, benda tidak penting seperti ini paling-paling dibuang."

Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menusuk tepat dihati Sakura, kerja kerasnya selama ini dibilang sampah secara tak langsung oleh orang yang ia sukai.

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan."

"…"

"Karena kakak mau melanjutkan kuliah diKirigakure kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke tampak kaget dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Pacar Sai, Naruto dan Neji adalah temanku." jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' tanpa diketahui Sakura bahwa ia tahu tentang Sakura yang merupakan teman dari pacar para sahabatnya.

"Aku harus pulang, permisi!" tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan berurai air mata.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa karena tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan tak dikenalnya memberi sebuah benda tak penting untuk kenang-kenangan kepergiannya.

Dengan segera ia pun memasukkan origami burung bangau tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya, tanpa diketahui dirinya bahwa ada sesuatu didalam kertas origami tersebut.

.

-BANGAU-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian hari kelulusan kelas 3 tiba

Aula sekolah nampak ramai dengan anak-anak kelas 3 yang sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka, ada yang corat-coret baju, foto-foto dan lain sebagainya.

Bukan hanya kelas 3, kelas 2 dan kelas 1 pun ikut menghambur merayakan kelulusan kakak kelas mereka.

Sasuke nampak kerepotan dikelilingi para siswi perempuan yang sibuk berebutan mau berfoto dengannya.

"Lihat si Teme, kasihan sekali." ujar Naruto pada Neji dan Sai disitu juga ada Ino, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Yah begitulah resikonya jadi orang terkenal." Tenten menimpali.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke pun terlihat berlari menghindar ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Sudah selesai urusanmu dengan para fansmu itu Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Cih, bukannya kalian membantuku." jawabnya ketus, mereka hanya menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke dengan tertawa dan mengobrol ringan.

"Ahh, kita akan benar-benar merindukan sekali masa-masa sekolah." Neji bersuara.

"Benar," Sai menjawab.

"Tapi kan kalian masih bisa berkumpul." ujar Tenten.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Sai menjawab perkataan Tenten.

"I-iya ya," Hinata ikut bersuara sedangkan Ino sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Hati-hati disana ya Teme, aku pasti merindukanmu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan memasang wajah melas.

"Baka dobe, tidak usah seperti itu." Sasuke merangkul Naruto, Sai dan Neji tersenyum.

"Berapa lama kau berada disana Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak tahu pasti." jawab Sasuke.

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Ponsel Sasuke bordering, ia pun menjauh dari kerumunan untuk menerima telepon.

"Sasuke-kun, supir sekarang sedang menuju sekolahmu, kau siap-siap ya pesawat berangkat setengah jam lagi." terdengar suara lembut Uchiha Mikoto sang ibu dari seberang telepon.

"Iya bu aku akan segera pamit pada teman-temanku.." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Ino.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

"Kau mau berangkat dengan baju seperti itu Sasuke?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tentu tidak bodoh, supirku yang menjemput akan membawakan semua barangku termasuk baju ganti."

Ino bermain mata dengan Tenten dan Hinata, Tenten dan Hinata pun menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Tunggu beberapa saat lagi apa tak bisa Sasuke?" Ino berusaha menahannya.

"Tidak bisa, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat sikap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Ino menjawab salah tingkah.

"Justru karena ini sangat buru-buru."

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas raut perubahan wajah Ino, Tenten dan Hinata pun pasrah.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke pun berpamitan pada mereka semua.

"Teknologi sudah canggih jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami Sasuke," Neji memeluk Sasuke ala laki-laki (?).

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum.

Mereka pun bergantian memeluk Sasuke

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir, supirnya sudah menunggu disana.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat baru pertama kali ia masuk sekolah disana, terlalu banyak kenangan indah.

Ada sedikit perasaan sedih karena harus meninggalkan teman-temannya disini.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu ia pun segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Pakaian anda Tuan muda," sang supir menyerahkan baju dan celana ganti untuk Sasuke, Sasuke pun mengganti pakaiannya sedangkan sang supir menunggu diluar.

Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gedung.

Mobil BMW biru milik Sasuke nampak keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Limousin hitam berpapasan dengan mobil Sasuke tersebut tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

PLUUK (?)..

Sesuatu jatuh dari samping Sasuke, ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya.

Sebuah burung bangau origami pemberian Sakura, ia baru ingat kalau ia menaruhnya dimobil.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada Sakura, ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi disekolah ia tak melihat ada Sakura.

'Kemana dia?' batinnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa nyeri saat mengingat bahwa ia pergi tanpa pamit pada Sakura, tapi buru-buru ia tepis pikirannya tersebut.

"Memang dia siapaku," gumamnya.

Ia pun mengambil Ipad, menjejalkan telinganya dengan headset dan mulai memejamkan mata mendengarkan lagu tanpa disadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang mengejar mobilnya dari belakang.

.

**TBC **

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, bisa dibilang ini sih bukan lanjutan ya.**

**Aku memang sengaja bikin versi Sasuke coz pas saya baca ulang agak ngeganjel kalau cuma versi Sakura aja..hhehe**

**Chapter depan baru lanjutan ceritanya. Semoga para readers mau membaca ya..**

**Dan aku mohon maaf untuk para readers kalau Fic ini sangat, sangat mengecewakan dengan alur yang kecepatannya di atas rata-rata (?).**

**Soal Typo dan segala macamnya sudah aku tulis di warning jadi aku harap readers memaklumi ya.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca.**

**Dan dimohon dengan amat sangat untuk REVIEWnya..^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**29-11-2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review ya..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Dina Yoon**

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

**Anggie Uchiha**

**Pinkypinky Sweet**

**Akemy Yamato**

**Karikazuka**

**Dyaatina**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**Iya Risaskey**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

Matahari pagi mulai merangkak menuju peraduannya, mengintip celah jendela sebuah kamar yang nampak enggan untuk diberi sinar karena tirainya masih tertutup.

Disudut ternyamannya (baca: ranjang) Sakura nampak meringkuk menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam dua belah lututnya.

Menangis? Tidak.

Tak ada setetes pun muara bening yang tumpah dari emeraldnya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri sebagian besar hatinya remuk mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Ia tak berhasil menghentikan mobil Sasuke, walau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga –untuk mengejar- sampai nafasnya terdengar memekik, namun ia tetap tak bisa menghentikan mobil tersebut.

Seharian setelah kejadian itu ia memang menangis, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, karena ia sudah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke, karena ia berpikir bahwa hal yang sangat percuma jika terus berharap sementara Sasuke sudah pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali –atau mungkin tak akan kembali-.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju cermin besar yang tertempel di lemari pakaiannya.

Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang sayu nampak jelas terlihat, rambut acak-acakan dan bibir yang pucat pasi.

Keseluruhan ia nampak-

-menyedihkan.

Dia terkikik kecil menatap dirinya yang nampak menyedihkan di cermin tersebut.

Semenjak kejadian itu ia memang lebih memilih untuk mendekam dalam kamar.

Para pelayan dirumahnya pun dibuat bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak tertutup, ralat menjadi sangat tertutup.

Mereka juga terpaksa setiap hari harus mengantarkan makan pagi, siang dan malamnya ke kamar Sakura karena ia tidak mau beranjak keluar dari kamar, walaupun setelahnya mereka mendapati makanan tersebut masih utuh tak tersentuh.

Beruntung kedua orang tuanya sekarang sedang bertugas diluar kota, tak bisa beruntung juga karena jujur di saat-saat seperti ini Sakura sangat butuh perhatian dari orang tuanya.

Setelah mengambil pakaian dilemari ia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Masih dengan gaun tidur warna pink kesukaannya ia masuk kedalam bath up, shower dinyalakan dan ia berbaring didalam bath up tersebut.

Pandangan matanya nampak sangat kosong, tak Nampak raut sedih, patah hati apa lagi seringai, semua nampak datar.

Guyuran air shower terus mengalir memenuhi bath up hingga menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya.

Ia masih nampak datar, pandangan matanya makin kosong seolah terhipnotis dan bibirnya nampak membiru walaupun –sedikit terlihat- ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menggigil.

Tak berapa lama air didalam bath up pun menenggelamkan dirinya..

30 detik..

.

1 menit..

.

1 menit 30 detik..

.

2 menit..

.

BYUUUUURR.. air dalam bath up tumpah saat Sakura bangkit dari sana.

"HAAAHHH.." wajahnya agak panik karena kehabisan nafas, bibirnya membiru, dadanya naik turun karena ia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haahh..haahh."

Setelah agak mulai tenang ia kembali diam.

'Bodoh,' itu yang ada dipikirannya, ia pun kembali terkikik menertawakan kelakuannya yang hampir bunuh diri.

Keluar dari bath up dia pun mulai mandi.

.

"Nona Sakura.." pekik salah satu pelayan rumahnya saat melihat Sakura turun dari tangga.

Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya sudah terlihat segar karena ia sedikit berdandan.

"Syukurlah Nona sudah mau keluar kamar, kami khawatir Nona." ujar pelayan yang lain.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kalian tak perlu khawatir." Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri ruang makan, dengan cekatan sang pelayan menarik kursi yang akan di duduki oleh Sakura.

"Aku lapar sekali, boleh buatkan aku makanan?" ia tersenyum kecil kepada kedua pelayannya.

"Oh tentu saja boleh Nona, kami justru bersyukur Nona sudah mau makan, kami akan segera menyiapkannya." si pelayan nampak bersemangat dan langsung lari kedapur membuat Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Yah, mulai saat ini ia sudah bertekad tak akan terpuruk lagi dengan perasaannya, ia rela perasaannya menguap seiring berjalannya waktu dari pada membuat semua orang didekatnya khawatir, buka lembaran baru, itu yang sekarang ia inginkan.

oo0oo

"FOREHEAD, astaga kau membuatku khawatir tahu!" Ino berteriak dan langsung menerjang Sakura.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten datang kerumah Sakura karena Sakura menghubungi mereka.

"Astaga pig, pelankan suaramu dan lepaskan pelukanmu yang mematikan ini!" Sakura misuh-misuh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu –Ino-.

"Maaf, habisnya kau membuat kami khawatir, 3 hari kau tak mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan kami, bahkan dari para pelayan yang aku dengar kau juga tidak makan selama itu, astaga forehead jangan bilang kau seperti itu karena…" Ino menghentikan perkataannya dan memandang tajam Sakura.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan forehead, segitunya kau merasa kehilangan,"

Sakura tersenyum senang karena teman-temannya masih mengkhawatirkannya, Tenten dan Hinata menggeleng-geleng maklum melihat sikap Ino.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol di kamarku, ayo.." ajak Sakura.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan bertekad melupakannya?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah syok.

"Iya Ino, aku tak ingin terus dikuasai oleh perasaan ini." Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang burung-burung bangau origami buatannya yang ia gantungkan di balkon kamarnya.

"Terserah padamu forehead, aku akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu." Ino tersenyum dan diangguki (?) Hinata dan Tenten.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong burung bangau yang keseribu itu mana? kau buat itu paling besarkan?" tanya Tenten saat melihat kumpulan burung bangau tersebut.

"Aku sudah berikan pada seseorang." jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A." ujar Sakura lamat-lamat disertai kedipan membuat Tenten dan Ino melempar bantal dan guling ke arahnya.

Seketika itu juga dikamar Sakura terjadi perang bantal guling.

oo0oo

Kirigakure

"Pagi Sasuke-sama," sapa seorang pelayan pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Hn.." jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sekenanya.

Dimeja makan sudah nampak Itachi beserta ayahnya Fugaku dan sang ibu Mikoto –sedang berada didapur- yang kemarin menyusul dirinya kesini.

"Bagaimana hari ke 3 mu di sini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi –kakak Sasuke- yang memang sudah 3 tahun tinggal –sendiri- di Kirigakure untuk berkuliah.

"Biasa saja."

Itachi menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dingin Sasuke, sifat adik tersayangnya itu memang tak pernah berubah.

"Sasuke, bulan depan kau sudah bisa masuk kuliah." sang ayah membuka suara.

"Hn.."

Suasana hening sejenak sampai Uchiha Mikoto tiba dari dapur ditemani 2 orang pelayan yang membawa menu sarapan pagi mereka.

Setelah pelayan beranjak pergi mereka mulai sarapan.

"Oh iya Sasuke-chan-" Mikoto membuka suara ditengah-tengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Ibu.." Sasuke memotong perkataan sang ibu karena merasa sebal dipanggil seperti itu, sementara sang ibu dan kakaknya hanya terkikik melihat wajah cemberut si bungsu.

"Baiklah Sasuke~"

"-chan." Itachi menyambung perkataan ibunya, membuat Sasuke kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudah-sudah.." Fugaku sang ayah bersuara.

"Iya sudah Itachi, jangan terus menggoda adikmu," Mikoto tersenyum.

"Begini Sasuke-ch..err-kun.." Itachi kembali terkikik mendengar ibunya hampir salah berbicara, maklum kebiasaan.

"Sewaktu ibu membereskan barang-barangmu, ibu menemukan sebuah origami cantik berbentuk burung bangau di dalam saku bajumu." si ibu tesenyum sementara Itachi nampak tersedak.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat benda seperti itu Otouto.." Itachi menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan memasang tampang meledek.

"Cih! Itu bukan milikku, itu dari temanku." jawabnya dingin.

"Pasti dari seorang gadis ya? Kenangan perpisahan begitu.." tebak ibunya tak meleset, Sasuke sampai heran kenapa ibunya bisa tahu hal itu.

"Hn, buang saja bu, tak penting."

"Huss, jangan begitu Sasuke, walaupun hanya benda sederhana tapi siapa tahu ada makna tersirat didalamnya."

"Maksud ibu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya heran dengan kata-kata sang ibu.

"Ibu juga tak tahu, mungkin perasaan ibu saja, dan burung bangau itu sudah ibu taruh ke dalam frame kaca untuk dipajang dikamarmu, hargai pemberian orang Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sasuke yang duduk diseberangnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Dasar tidak peka, pasti bukan tanpa alasan seorang gadis tiba-tiba memberikanmu sebuah origami burung bangau, mungkin harapannya ada padamu Sasu-chan..' batin Mikoto.

.

Sasuke berdiri dengan memasang wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa, matanya terfokus pada satu obyek yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali fokus pada obyek tadi.

Sebuah frame foto yang terbuat dari kaca, didalamnya terdapat burung bangau origami pemberian Sakura dengan setangkai bunga Sakura disebelahnya, memperindah frame tersebut, pasti bunga Sakura tersebut tambahan aksesoris dari sang ibu.

Sasuke sampai berfikir, apa ibunya mempunyai indera ke enam karena bunga Sakura yang ia letakkan disamping burung bangau tersebut sangat cocok, apa ibunya tahu bahwa nama gadis yang memberi burung bangau origami tersebut memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga tersebut.

"Cih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini mohon para readers memaklumi ya..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**06-12-2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya mengupdate cerita ya..#bungkuk-bungkuk (readers: kegeeran, kga ada yg nungguin lu!..#pundung ditoilet)**

**Sebelumnya Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review chapter 3..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**AkemyYamato**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Nananamaleslogin**

**No name**

**Cherrypinkstoic**

**akatsuki-un**

**KYAAAAA**

**Demi lovato (yg ini sih biar ga log in gw knal,ckck :D)**

**Dina Yoon**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

1 Tahun kemudian

.

"Huh.." Sakura menghela nafas pasrah sambil memandangi kerumunan yang berada didepannya, disebelahnya berdiri Hinata yang juga menatap kerumunan tersebut lebih tepatnya ke arah dua sahabatnya yang lain yang sedang berusaha menerobos ke dalam kerumunan.

"Se-serahkan saja pada Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan ya Sakura-chan.." Ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu.

Pagi ini Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berserta teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain sedang berkumpul di depan sekolah menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusan mereka.

Hasil pengumuman terpampang di papan besar yang diletakkan di depan sekolah, Sakura yang merasa putus asa karena tidak dapat menembus kerumunan didepan papan tersebut nampak pasrah dan lebih memilih mengandalkan sikap _seradak-seruduk _Ino dan Tenten.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"Lama sekali mereka," Sakura menghela nafas sambil menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya yang ia tumpukan dipahanya.

"Sa-sabar Sakura-chan, a-aku jadi se-semakin deg-degan." Hinata terlihat gugup dan cemas.

5 menit kemudian Tenten dan Ino datang dengan wajah cemberut dan hampir menangis.

"Bagaimana Ino? Tenten?" Sakura menatap kedua temannya.

Ino dan Tenten diam tak bersuara, wajah mereka nampak makin cemberut.

"Hei.." Sakura berdiri dan meng_guncang-guncang_kan tubuh Ino.

"…"

"Ja-jangan-jangan-" airmata sudah terlihat mengambang di sudut mata Hinata.

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura dan Hinata lurus-lurus.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap mereka dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas.

"Kita-" Ino membuka suara.

"Kita.." Sakura mengulang perkataan Ino.

"Lulus.." Ino mengucapkannya datar.

"Oh.." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berempat saling berpandangan dan..

"KYAAAAA! KITA LULUUUUUSSS.." mereka berteriak dan saling berpelukan sambil berlompat-lompat.

Bisa kalian tebak selanjutnya seragam mereka sudah dipenuhi coret-coretan.

**.**

Malam hari, Kedai Ramen

Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata sekarang sedang berada di Kedai Ramen bersama Neji, Sai dan Naruto untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka.

"Maaf tadi kami tidak bisa ke sekolah kalian, jadwal kuliah sangat padat." Neji membuka suara sambil menyesap kuah Ramen.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-kun," Tenten yang berada disamping Neji menjawab disertai anggukan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Kalian jadi masuk di Kampus kami kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kami akan masuk sana," ujar Ino riang sambil menggelayut manja pada Sai.

Naruto, Sai dan Neji memang memilih untuk satu kampus yaitu di _Universitas of Konoha_ walaupun jurusan yang mereka pilih berbeda-beda, Sai misalnya yang memilih mengambil jurusan _Seni_, Neji yang mengambil jurusan _Management Bisnis_ dan Naruto yang memilih mengambil jurusan _Arsitektur_ (jujur author bingung yang pantes jurusan apa untuk Naruto, masukin arsitektur aja author masih ga yakin, ga bisa ngebayangin..#plaak, digampar Naru-chan bolak-balik.).

Sedangkan Tenten rencananya akan mengambil jurusan _Hukum_ (ga yakin juga..#dirajam Tenten), Hinata mengikuti kakak tercinta mengambil jurusan _Management Bisnis_, Ino dan Sakura mengambil jurusan _Kedokteran_.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Naruto membuka suaranya kembali.

"Oh iya, tadi aku juga mendapat Email dari si Teme."

Deg..!

Tahulah Sakura siapa yang dimaksud Teme oleh Naruto, seseorang yang sampai sekarang sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Ehm.." berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya Sakura berdehem kecil, tak bisa dipungkiri pula bahwa jantungnya sekarang sedang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa katanya Naruto?" Ino yang tahu perubahan raut wajah Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

"Dia bilang dirinya baik-baik saja disana, dia mengambil jurusan Management Bisnis karena setelah lulus nanti ayahnya melimpahkan salah satu perusahaan keluarga untuk dikelola Sasuke.." Naruto berdehem kecil dan membenarkan duduknya.

"Ia juga memberi selamat atas kelulusan kalian berempat," lanjutnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Tenten penuh selidik.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Iya, selebihnya hanya membicarakan bagaimana kegiatan perkuliahan."

"Tidak menanyakan tentang seseorang begitu?" Ino yang kali ini bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Maaf,"

Sakura menunduk sedih,-_aku memang tak pernah diingat,_batinnya.

Ino yang menyadari sikap Sakura langsung merangkulnya dan Tenten mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-chan," Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu berlebihan. aku sudah melupakannya," Sakura menatap mereka semua dengan tersenyum walau sebenarnya mereka tahu senyum Sakura saat ini dipaksakan dan tak sampai ke hati.

Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia juga pernah hampir mati karena seseorang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

.

Sakura segera melemparkan tubuhnya diranjang sepulang dari Kedai Ramen.

Matanya nampak menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, matanya tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening meski jujur hatinya perih.

"Pasti dia sudah membuangnya," gumam Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia tidak membaca apa yang sudah ku tulis," gumamnya –lagi-.

"Seperti inikah cinta pertama yang tak terbalas?" tanyanya sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya

.

-BANGAU-

.

.

7 Tahun kemudian

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Suara jam weker menggema didalam sebuah _Apartement,_ membangunkan sesosok mahluk (?) yang terlihat masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya, musim hujan seperti sekarang ini memang lebih enak menghabiskan waktu dalam kamar (baca: tidur).

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Lagi-lagi si weker itu berbunyi, namun tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun yang terlihat dari gundukan selimut tersebut.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"…"

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"…"

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Kesal dengan suara jam weker yang terus-terusan berbunyi, seseorang yang ternyata perempuan itu pun langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk –masih dengan mata terpejam-.

Dengan mulut yang terlihat _komat-kamit_ ia pun mengambil jam weker tersebut dan mematikannya.

"Hooaam.. baru juga jam 9." Ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan mengembalikan jam tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jam 9.."

"Jam? Sembilan?"

"SEMBILAN?"

"Huaaaaa, ada operasiiiii!" dengan gaya banteng yang siap menyeruduk Sakura langsung lari pontang panting menuju kekamar mandi.

Tak sampai 20 menit ia pun keluar apartement menuju mobilnya, ia lupa kalau sekarang ada pasien yang akan ia operasi, maklum semalam ia lembur di Rumah Sakit dan baru pulang pukul 3 pagi.

Yah, Sakura kini sudah berusia 26 tahun dan bekerja sebagai Dokter disebuah Rumah Sakit besar di Konoha, sudah 2 tahun pula ia memilih tinggal disebuah apartement walau tak jauh dari rumah orang tuanya, ingin mandiri itu jawaban yang ia berikan saat kedua orang tuanya bertanya kenapa ia pindah.

Teman-temannya pun sama suksesnya dengan dirinya, Naruto yang sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya dan tidak menggunakan ilmunya pada saat kuliah, Neji juga yang akan menikah 3 bulan lagi bersama Tenten juga meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya bersama Hinata yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Neji, Tenten yang memilih menjadi seorang Notaris ketimbang pengacara dengan alasan ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar, bahkan sepasang sejoli Sai dan Ino telah menikah setahun yang lalu dan mereka sedang sibuk berkeliling dunia karena Sai kini adalah seorang pelukis terkenal yang memaksa Ino harus menunda keinginannya dulu menjadi Dokter seperti Sakura demi mengikuti sang suami yang selalu berpergian memenuhi panggilan untuk memamerkan lukisan-lukisannya ke setiap Negara.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Sakura berhenti dikoridor Rumah Sakit mengatur nafas karena lari dengan membabi buta.

"Kau ini bagaimana Sakura, nyawa pasien ada ditanganmu sekarang!" Shizune –atasan Sakura yang juga asisten kepala Rumah Sakit, Senju Tsunade- yang berada di depannya bertolak pinggang menatap tajam Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena masih sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah, ayo!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Shizune langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bersweatdrop sambil berdoa semoga bukan ia yang masuk UGD karena kehabisan nafas.

.

Kirigakure

.

Nuut..Nuut (?)

"Hn.."

"Pak GM maaf mengganggu, anda mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Uchiha.."

"Sambungkan."

"Baik."

"Halo bu," laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut dengan nada malas menjawab telepon sang ibu.

"Kemana ponselmu? Ibu hubungi tidak aktif," tanya ibunya dari seberang.

"Aku memang tidak mengaktifkannya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sang ibu.

"Kau jadi pulang cepat 'kan Sasu?"

"Iya, jam makan siang aku akan pulang."

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Mikoto, sekarang Sasuke dan Mikoto sedang makan siang dirumah mereka.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai dan kita bisa langsung pindah ke Oto," Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kau tidak jadi mengelola perusahaan ayah yang di Oto, nak."

Sasuke menoleh menatap ibunya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Kenapa?"

"Sudah ada yang mengurusnya disana dan sebagai gantinya kau akan dipindahkan ke Konoha biar kakakmu yang menggantikan posisimu disini."

"Terserahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kita pindah bulan depan Sasu-chan," Mikoto tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Ibu, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sasuke terlihat tak suka dengan perlakuan dan panggilan Mikoto yang sering menganggapnya anak kecil bahkan Itachi yang sudah punya istri pun kadang masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Iya-iya ibu mengerti kau sudah besar, makanya cepat cari istri, umurmu sudah 27 tahun kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke sudah mulai jenuh jika kali ini lagi-lagi sang ibu membicarakan hal yang sangat sensitif baginya.

'_Diluar sana banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrimu Sasu'_, batin Sasuke yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya.

"Diluar sana banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrimu Sasu,"

Benar dugaan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang juga sama.

"Belum ada yang cocok denganku bu.."

Si ibu pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

Bandara International Konoha

"Foreheeeeeead..!" suara yang familiar ditelinga Sakura langsung terdengar.

BRUK.. tanpa ba-bi-bu Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Pig, astaga sakit tahu!" Sakura misuh-misuh mendapat perlakuan mengagetkan dari Ino walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia senang karena sahabatnya pulang kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku kan rindu padamu tahu!" Ino mengkerucutkan bibirnya saat melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Iya, iya aku juga." Sakura langsung kembali memeluk Ino.

Setelah memeluk Sakura, Ino langsung memeluk teman-temannya yang lain.

Yah, hari ini Ino dan suaminya Sai pulang ke Konoha setelah setahun lamanya mereka meninggalkan Konoha. Di temani Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, Sakura menjemput Ino dan Sai di Bandara.

"Ino-chan, a-akan di-disini terus 'kan?" Hinata bertanya pada Ino sesaat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Sai sedang terlihat mengobrol dengan Neji dan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu Hinata, kau tahu sendiri 'kan pekerjaan Sai," Ino memasang raut sedih.

"Tak apa yang penting kau dan Sai harus datang ke pesta pernikahan kami nanti," Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung _nimbrung_ dan merangkul Hinata, membuat wajah sang tunangan langsung merona hebat.

Ino terkikik, "Pasti lah."

.

-BANGAU-

.

"Kau sudah siap Sasu?" Mikoto, sang ibu menghampiri kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke terlihat sedang melipat lengan kemejanya, Mikoto yang melihat segera membantu Sasuke melipat lengan kemejanya.

"Terima kasih bu," ucapnya yang dijawab dengan senyuman Mikoto.

Mikoto melihat sekeliling, barang-barang Sasuke sudah dimasukkan semua kedalam koper, sesaat ia melihat satu obyek yang masih terpampang manis didinding kamar.

"Kau tak mau membawa itu Sasu?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengambil obyek tersebut dari dinding.

"Kalau tidak, ibu simpan saja di-"

"Bawa saja bu," Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Baiklah, frame ini biar ibu yang bawa."

"Ibu tunggu dibawah, taksi sudah menunggu, jadwal keberangkatan kita 1 jam lagi."

"Hn.."

Mikoto pun keluar kamar sambil membawa frame burung bangau tersebut, sejenak mata Sasuke terfokus pada frame yang dipegang ibunya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, pandangan matanya tak tebaca.

Tak lama ibunya keluar dari kamar, ia langsung mengambil 1 koper dan 1 tas kerjanya menyusul sang ibu ke bawah.

Setelah memastikan seluruh pintu rumah terkunci Mikoto langsung menyusul Sasuke masuk kedalam taksi, rumah itu akan dibiarkan kosong untuk sementara sampai Itachi dan Ayame –istrinya- menempatinya.

Hari ini Sasuke dan Mikoto akan kembali ke Konoha berdua karena sang ayah Fugaku, kakak dan kakak iparnya Itachi dan Ayame (bukan Ayame anakny a pak Teuchi -penjual ramen- ya minna..^^)sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kiri.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam menghadap kaca mobil yang ada disebelah kirinya.

Sesuatu menyenggol tangan kanan Sasuke, Mikoto ternyata meletakkan frame tersebut di antara mereka.

Sasuke memandangi frame tersebut, wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Sampai di Konoha kau bisa kenalkan ibu pada gadis yang memberi burung bangau ini Sasu," Mikoto berkata lembut.

"Aku tidak kenal dekat dengannya bu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ia memberi benda itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ia juga sebenarnya sampai sekarang bertanya-tanya apa alasan Sakura memberi burung bangau kertas tersebut, apa mungkin hanya karena hadiah kenang-kenangan, dan bagaimana dia sekarang? apa dia sudah menikah? atau malah sudah punya anak?.

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kenapa bisa ia jadi memikirkan gadis tersebut.

.

-BANGAU-

.

"Sa-sakura-chan tidak kau be-beritahu dengan kepulangan Sasuke, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata sekarang sedang berada di _Apartement_ Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu Sakura, tapi ia sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa ia sudah melupakan si Teme itu, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura mengingat Teme kembali." jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang_._

"Na-naruto-kun," Naruto terkikik mendapati Hinata merona mendapatkan pelukan darinya tiba-tiba, bertahun-tahun mereka berpacaran tapi Hinata tetap tak bisa menahan ronanya jika Naruto tiba-tiba romantis seperti ini.

"Apa ki-kita tidak menjemputnya di Ban-bandara, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap tunangannya dari samping, dagunya ia sandarkan dibahu Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Teme bilang ia akan menemui kita sendiri," Jawab Naruto.

.

Sore hari Sasuke dan Mikoto telah sampai dirumah lama mereka yang sudah 7 tahun di tinggal, tapi rumah tersebut masih tetap terawatt karena ayah mereka menyewa orang untuk merawat rumah tersebut.

Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya dikamar Sasuke pun pamit untuk pergi keluar.

"Hanya sebentar, aku sudah membuat janji dengan si Dobe Naruto," ujarnya ketika ia berpamitan pada sang ibu.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati bawa mobilnya ya Sasu," Mikoto membelai pipi si bungsu dengan lembut, Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Aku ingin jalan kaki saja,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Mikoto mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu rumah sambil membawakan jaket untuk Sasuke.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke menerima jaket pemberian ibunya dan langsung melengos pergi, sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil Sakura?" Shizune dan Sakura sedang berada didepan Rumah Sakit untuk pulang.

"Mobilku di bengkel," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mau menumpang naik mobiku?" tawar Shizune pada Sakura.

"Tidak Kak, aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati." ucap Shizune sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangan pada Shizune.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melampirkan jaket hitamnya di pundak sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke kantong celana.

Jika ditanya tujuannya kemana maka dia akan dengan senang hati mengangkat bahu.

Yah, GM muda ini hanya menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah, ia hanya ingin sekedar melihat-lihat kota kelahirannya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 7 tahun.

-Beda, itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit sekarang makin banyak yang dibangun, juga penduduknya pun makin ramai, hanya satu yang tidak berubah, suasana disini masih asri karena kendaraan pribadi tak banyak yang berlalu lalang.

Penduduk Konoha memang lebih senang menggunakan angkutan umum atau jalan kaki untuk berpergian.

Kaki Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah taman yang –tentu saja- masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

Taman Konoha, taman yang sering ia kunjungi semasa SMA jika ia sedang kesal atau pun sedang jenuh dengan urusan sekolah.

Di taman itu juga ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan mendapat kenang-kenangan perpisahan sebuah burung bangau origami putih dari gadis tersebut.

Memikirkan itu ia tiba-tiba ingat dengan gadis tersebut, jika ingin jujur sebenarnya selama 7 tahun ini tidak jarang Sasuke memikirkan Sakura, memikirkan burung bangau sederhana yang sampai sekarang masih terbingkai rapi di frame tanpa cacat, hanya sedikit kusam bahkan bunga Sakura yang menjadi pemanis tersebut juga sudah kering, tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah berniat untuk membuangnya, terlalu malas untuk mengambil frame tersebut dari dinding atau memang ada hal lain.

Sayangnya Sasuke dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki yang sedikit –err.. munafik dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Tak mau terlalu larut dalam pikirannya ia kembali berjalan.

.

Sakura nampak menelusuri jalan dengan santai bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya, tangan kanannya nampak sibuk memegang tas kerja.

Yah, sangat beruntung ia tidak mendapat jatah lembur hari ini jadi ia bisa pulang cepat untuk istirahat.

Sakura dengan para pejalan kaki lain berhenti disebuah perepatan jalan.

Lampu hijau untuk para pengendara kendaraan bermotor yang otomatis membuat para pejalan kaki harus bersabar menunggu giliran menyebrang.

Sakura menerawang menatap kendaraan yang lewat.

Tanpa disadarinya, diseberang jalan -tengah keramaian- sesosok laki-laki berdiri tenang, menunggu sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

-Ting, lampu kuning.

.

-Ting, lampu merah untuk kendaraan.

.

Para pejalan kaki langsung beramai-ramai menyebrangi jalan, tak terkecuali dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

BRUGHH..

Sakura yang sedang berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk kaget karena menabrak bahu seseorang, dengan cepat ia pun membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak me-"

Ucapannya terhenti seketika setelah melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

.

Mata onyxnya masih tetap sama.

Rambut ravennya juga masih tetap sama.

Hanya lebih tampan dan postur tubuhnya lebih berisi dan tinggi, Sakura yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saja hanya setinggi pundak laki-laki tersebut.

DEG!

Tanpa diperintah tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan perutnya terasa bergejolak, perasaan yang semula Sakura kira sudah hilang tidak tahu kenapa sekarang muncul lagi.

Sasuke pun terlihat kaget melihat Sakura ada di depannya.

Rambut pinknya yang mencolok jauh lebih panjang.

Mata emeraldnya yang meneduhkan.

Entah kenapa melihat orang didepannya ini membuat jantung Sasuke serasa seperti kena serangan jantung.

"Kau.."

"Kau.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Jujur sedikit maksain aku update karena ini udah terlalu lama menurutku menelantarkan fic ini, yah, sakit anemia dan Vertigo Nocturna bikin aku jadi ga focus bikin cerita.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**18-12-2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ke 5 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.. #nari hula-hula (dilempar sandal sama readers)..**

**Sebelumnya Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**SakuKakaSasu-kun**

**Haza ShiRaifu**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**miyank**

**Dina Yoon**

**cherrypinkstoic**

**nananamaleslogin**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet **

**CHIE CHIE**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

"Kau.."

"Kau.."

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam dan saling bertatapan.

"…"

"…"

TIIIN..TIIIIINN..!

Keduanya tersentak kaget, mereka baru menyadari sekarang bahwa mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah jalan dan lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau, dengan wajah malu Sakura langsung menyingkir keseberang jalan di ikuti Sasuke –yang otomatis kembali ke tempat sebelum ia menyebrang-.

Mereka kembali diam.

"Ehm.." Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

Sakura tersentak dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Lama tak bertemu." ujar Sasuke datar.

"I-iya.." jawab Sakura dengan wajah menunduk

-Malu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pu-pulang." Sakura masih menunduk, Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas.

-_Apanya yang bisa melupakan, Sakura bodoh!, _batin Sakura.

"Hei.." merasa tak diperhatikan Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap dua onyx sekelam malam yang seolah begitu menghipnotisnya.

"Senior-"

"Aku sudah bukan kakak kelasmu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Maaf.. err..Kak.."

Melihat gadis didepannya begitu lugu dihadapannya membuat Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, tentunya tanpa dilihat Sakura.

"Kak.." panggil Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Hn.."

"Mau kemana?"

-Eh?

Mendapat pertanyaan dari Sakura ia baru ingat kalau ia keluar karena ada janji dengan teman-temannya, tempat mereka janjian juga sudah lewat, ke_asyik_an jalan-jalan membuat ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah kelewat jauh.

"Aku ada janji di Kedai dango Mitarashi." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura sedang berpikir kenapa bisa dirinya ada disini sedangkan Kedai dango yang dimaksud sudah lewat jauh, salahkan Naruto yang sampai saat ini belum mengabari dirinya mereka sudah datang ke tempat itu atau belum.

"Kau mau ikut?" Sasuke tanpa sadar menawarkan.

"Eh?"

"Aku ada janji dengan si Dobe dan yang lainnya."

Sakura nampak kaget, membuat janji? berarti mereka sudah tahu kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, tapi mengapa mereka tak memberi tahu dirinya.

Sakura jadi sedikit kesal.

"Ikut saja," Sasuke kembali menawarkan.

Menatap onyx Sasuke yang tajam membuat Sakura seolah tak bisa menolak ajakannya, dengan gugup ia mengangguk.

"Jalanlah duluan," perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura berjalan didepan, mata Sasuke terfokus menatap Sakura dari belakang, helaian rambut Sakura yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama langkah kakinya seolah menjadi obyek yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Deg!

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

Tangan kanannya yang semula berada dikantong celana terangkat, dengan perlahan ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah dada dan mencengkram lembut kemejanya.

-_Kenapa aku?_, batinnya.

.

"Kemana si Teme itu, lama sekali?" Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu di Kedai bersama teman-temannya terlihat misuh-misuh.

"Sabar Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba menenangkan tunangannya dengan mengusap-usap lengan Naruto.

"Sabarlah Naruto." Neji yang _jengah_ dengan kelakuan Naruto memberi _deathglear_ andalannya, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh calon kakak iparnya langsung mengkeret diam.

Selang 10 menit kemudian Sasuke terlihat di depan pintu kedai.

"itu dia si Tem-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat melihat seseorang yang familiar berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Sakura.." pekik Naruto yang membuat semua mata teman-temannya menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Mereka berpelukan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum senang melihat adegan _temu kangen _tersebut.

"Kalian, bagaimana bisa bersama?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka duduk.

"Kami bertemu dijalan." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalian tidak memberitahuku, jahat sekali." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya, -pura-pura sebal.

"Iie, maaf Sakura-chan bukan maksudku, tapi kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang kalau kau sudah melu-hmmpt.." Naruto yang asal _ceplas-ceplos_ langsung mendapat dekapan maut dari Ino.

Jelas Ino melakukan itu karena selama ini Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Lebih baik kita pesan makanan, aku sudah lapar." Tenten membuka suara ketika melihat wajah aneh Sasuke saat menatap Ino dan Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, jujur ia masih malu berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat diluar kendali.

Kenapa ia bisa jadi selemah dan selugu ini didepan Sasuke.

-_Aku bisa kena serangan jantung jika terus-terusan seperti ini, _batinnya.

.

Sakura membuka pintu _Apartement_ dengan buru-buru dan langsung menguncinya, melempar tas dan jas Dokternya ke sofa kemudian bersandar di pintu _Apartement_.

Bibir mungilnya terus-terusan menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Yah, siapa yang tak bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, keinginan untuk melupakan Sasuke sirna sudah walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia harus mempersiapkan hatinya jikalau ternyata Sasuke sudah punya pasangan.

Memikirkan Sasuke tiba-tiba ia teringat pada burung bangau kertas miliknya yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menanyakan padanya nanti, Kami-sama." gumamnya tersenyum.

.

-BANGAU-

.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, Sai membelalakan matanya kaget, tanpa disadari dirinya sebening cairan kristal turun dari matanya, sedangkan ino nampak menganga membaca hasil laporan yang diberikan Sakura padanya, mereka sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit tepatnya diruangan Sakura.

"I-ini.." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Sai tiba-tiba memeluk Ino dan mengelus kepala sang istri, tangis Ino pun pecah.

"Selamat ya, Ino." Sakura pun berdiri setelah melihat Ino dan Sai sudah melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing.

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Aku..aku.." Ino menangis dipelukan sahabatnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ino." nasihat Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Sai, "Sekarang bertambah satu lagi anugerah dari Tuhan (setelah Ino, sang istri tentunya) yang harus kau lindungi, jaga mereka baik-baik Sai."

Sai mengangguk mantap menatap Sakura.

Mereka kembali duduk, Sai merangkul Ino dan mencium keningnya.

"Usianya baru 3 mingggu dan minggu depan kau harus kontrol lagi kesini, setelah itu kau harus rutin memeriksakan kehamilanmu setiap bulan ya?"

"Pasti." jawab Ino sumringah.

"Ta..tapi.." Ino kembali bersuara, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa Ino?" Sakura yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino.

"Sai kan harus sering-sering pergi, bagaimana denganku? aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendiri."

Ino menatap Sai, Sai tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa Sai-kun,"

"Kau takut aku selingkuh begitu?" Sai tersenyum menatap Ino.

Ino mengangguk.

"Aku akan menggelar pameran di Konoha, biar para _klien_ ku yang datang ke sini."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ino memasang wajah ragu, Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ino tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan suaminya, ia sangat senang suaminya dapat mengerti dan ia juga tak perlu takut suaminya akan pergi.

"Sekarang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatir Ino, cukup perhatikan saja kesehatan dirimu dan calon bayimu." Sakura mengusap-usap tangan Ino.

Setelah berbincang sejenak Sai dan Ino pun pamit.

Sepeninggal kedua sahabatnya tersebut Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, ia saja yang bukan Ino bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya mendapat kabar bahwa dirinya hamil. Memikirkannya ia jadi sedikit iri, sungguh sempurna hidup sang sahabat, memiliki kehidupan yang baik dan suami yang bertanggung jawab, ia berdoa semoga kehidupan mereka berdua bisa terus rukun dan bahagia selamanya sampai maut memisahkan, juga untuk para sahabatnya yang lain.

.

-BANGAU-

.

Sementara Sasuke, sepulangnya kembali ke Konoha ia tak bisa berlama-lama menikmati suasana baru Konoha karena sang ayah langsung melimpahkan semua beban perusahaan pada Sasuke.

Selama 2 minggu ia pun beradaptasi dengan kantor dan semua karyawannya yang baru.

'Astaga _GM kita tampan sekali.'_

Itu salah satu kalimat yang terdengar ditelinga Sasuke saat pertama kali masuk ke kantor, ia hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

-_Kiri dan Konoha sama saja!, _batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Baru sehari update chap 4, udah update lagi chap 5.. **

**Lagi kepikiran ada cerita karena takut lupa jadi aku langsung tulis aja deh, maaf pendek bgt ya..**

**Segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Oh iy aku mau bales review dari Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet dan Dina Yoon.**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: iya pas aku upload ke manager document aku lupa edit, yah maklum hanya manusia biasa jd ga bisa sempurna,,hhehe, aku g marah kok malah aku seneng kamu udah ingetin aku, makasih ya, sekali lagi maaf bgt atas ketidaknyamanan nya..^^**

**Dina Yoon: iya maaf ya dina-chan (plaak..ditabok dina karena sok akrab, hhehe) aku ga ngasih keterangan apa itu GM. GM itu singkatan dari General Manager.. ^^**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**20-12-2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ke 6 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.. #ngebor ala Inul (dilempar bakiak sama readers)..tepar-.**

**Sebelumnya Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**Dina Yoon**

**Kopi Pahit**

**Akatsuki-un**

**Silver**

**AkemyYamato**

**Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

Bandara International Konoha

10 menit yang lalu pesawat komersil _Suna Airlines_ baru saja mendarat dengan sempurna di lapangan udara Bandara International Konoha.

Seorang pemuda tampan baru saja terlihat di pintu kedatangan Bandara.

Tangan kanannya sibuk menarik sebuah koper hitam besar sedangkan mata jadenya terlihat bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah taksi datang menawari jasanya untuk mengantar pemuda tersebut ke tujuan.

Sang supir turun dan mengambil koper hitam besar yang berada ditangan si pemuda.

Setelah selesai menaruh koper besar tersebut di bagasi ia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut untuk masuk.

"Kemana Tuan?" tanya sang supir sesaat mereka sudah memasuki taksi.

"Rumah Sakit International Konoha." jawab sang pemuda dengan nada datar.

"Baik." dan taksi tersebut mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang dituju.

.

Tok..Tok..

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Masuk," Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang dibalik pintu tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk kertas –yang entah apa isinya-.

"Dokter Haruno, Dokter Senju Tsunade memanggil anda untuk segera keruangannya." seseorang yang ternyata suster tersebut membawa perintah untuk Sakura dari sang kepala Rumah Sakit.

"Sampaikan pada Beliau aku akan keruangannya 5 menit lagi, Nana-chan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baik, saya permisi."

Setelah sang suster –Nana- keluar dari ruangan, Sakura mulai membereskan map-map dan langsung pergi menemui Tsunade.

Tok..Tok..

"Masuk." suara seorang wanita separuh baya terdengar dari dalam, Sakura pun membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade.

Terlihat Tsunade sedang duduk dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa shishou memanggilku?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Duduklah dulu," Tsunade mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, Sakura segera menarik kursi yang berada dihadapan meja Tsunade.

"Hari ini akan ada Dokter baru yang akan menggantikan Dokter Miyaka yang sedang cuti melahirkan sampai 3 bulan ke depan," Tsunade mengawali pembicaraannya.

"Dia Dokter laki-laki, dari Suna." lanjut sang kepala Rumah Sakit nan seksi tersebut.

"Dan aku ingin kau yang memberikan bimbingan padanya agar ia bisa beradaptasi disini, kau mengerti.. Haruno." Tsunade memberi perintah dengan nada tegas namun mengedipkan sebelah mata lentiknya pada kata terakhir.

"Baik." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa aku lihat aplikasinya, Shishou?" Sakura bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ini." Tsunade membuka laci dan menyerahkan sebuah map coklat pada Sakura, saat ingin membuka map tersebut terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," Tsunade mempersilahkan masuk, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Tsunade pada pintu.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan pandangan Sakura yang membelalak.

"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat." Suara barithon terdengar dari seseorang yang sudah menampakkan dirinya di depan pintu.

.

Sang Uchiha sekarang sedang mengendarai mobil Lamborghininya dengan gusar.

Letih yang ia rasakan saat ini, setelah tadi memimpin rapat di Kantor seharian penuh dan sekarang Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya memaksa dia untuk datang ke gedung serbaguna yang berada di pusat kota, 1 jam jarak dari Kantornya.

Padahal bisa pulang sore adalah hal yang sangat langka untuknya.

Yah, Naruto dan yang lainnya memang sedang berkumpul di sana, menemani Neji dan Tenten yang sedang sibuk mendekorasi gedung tersebut untuk pesta pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

Juga untuk merayakan tentang kabar gembira bahwa Sai dan Ino sebentar lagi akan menjadi orangtua.

Sayangnya Sakura tak dapat ikut karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Rumah Sakit.

Mengetahui Sakura tak dapat ikut membuat ia sedikit malas untuk pergi kesana.

-Eh?

**.**

Si pemuda bermata Jade pun ikut membelalakan matanya melihat Sakura, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"Gaara! Aku rindu sekali padamu." ucapnya hampir menangis, tangannya erat merangkul leher Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, ia memegang pinggang ramping Sakura dan mengangkatnya sedikit lalu meletakkan kaki Sakura di atas Kakinya, -kebiasaan lama.

"Dia yang akan menggantikan Dokter Miyaka, Sakura." Ujar Tsunade.

"Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit International Konoha, Dokter Rei Gaara." Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Dan aku tak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal." Lanjutnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya begitu pula dengan Gaara, kedua kakinya yang berada di kaki Gaara diturunkan.

"iya, dia ini.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Lagi pengen update cepet.. hhehe**

**Tapi maaf ya kalau lagi pendek, dikantor lagi ga ada kerjaan jadi nerusin aja deh, bikinnya juga kurang dari sejam jadinya, ya… super duper pendek dari chap sebelumnya, sekali lagi maaf ya minna..**

**Apa benar ejaan shishou seperti ini? Kalau slh maap ya..hhehe**

**soal nama Gaara, aku sengaja pgn make marga aslinya -REI- bukan Sabaku, jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa ga biasa maap ya, bakal jarang disebut kok..hhehe**

**Gaara juga tadi yg minta supaya nama marganya yang dicantumin, ya kan ayank Gaara.. -ngedipin mata genit ke arah Gaara-..#diSabaku kyu.  
><strong>

**Dan soal siapa Gaara ada yang bisa tebak, mungkin ia teman, sahabat, sepupu atau mantan pacarnya Sakura..? belum bisa aku kasih tahu sekarang ya.. hhehe (Readers: sok miterius lu!) #pundung di WC.**

**Sekali lagi, segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**22-12-2011**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ke 7 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.. #jingkrak-jingkrak di selokan (?).**

**Sebelumnya maaf untuk para readers kalau chapter sebelumnya pendek dan mengecewakan.**

**Semoga chapter ke 7 ini bisa sedikit mengobati ya..**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Darkflash**

**Lichigo**

**Kamikaz Ayy**

**Silver**

**AkemyYamato**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Cherrypinkstoic**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

"Dan aku tak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal." lanjutnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya begitu pula dengan Gaara, kedua kakinya yang berada di kaki Gaara diturunkan.

"Iya, dia ini.."

"Sepupu ku, Shishou." ucap Sakura disertai cengiran lebar.

"Aa.. begitu, baguslah aku tak salah menugaskanmu untuk membmbingnya kalau begitu." Tsunade mengangguk tersenyum.

.

Malam Hari

Sasuke mengendarai Lamborghininya lambat-lambat, ia benar-benar letih hari ini karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan juga tadi **terpaksa** ikut berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Jujur, tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan iri melihat para sahabatnya sudah mempunyai pasangan, melihat bagaimana cara Naruto menunjukkan cintanya pada Hinata dengan godaan-godaan yang mampu membuat sang tunangan merona hebat, bagaimana melihat kekompakkan Neji dan Tenten yang sibuk mendekorasi gedung pernikahan yang diselingi kemesraan keduanya pula, dan terlebih-lebih melihat Sai dan Ino, bagaimana Sai memandang lembut sang istri yang sedang hamil, memperlakukannya bak seorang putri yang membuat Ino tak jarang bersikap manja pada suaminya.

Ia jadi bingung, karena sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok, bukan berarti ia tak pernah berpacaran, dari jaman kuliah ia adalah sesosok playboy kelas kakap di Kirigakure tapi kebiasaan bergonta-ganti pacar sudah ia tanggalkan semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu dan lebih fokus ke pekerjaan.

Memikirkan bagaimana malangnya ia yang belum mempunyai pasangan membuat kepalanya yang sudah pening makin pening.

Mobilnya semakin melambat manakala ia melewati sebuah _Apartement_, ia menoleh kaget ke arah _Apartement_, bukan apa-apa ia kaget karena melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah.

Tak salah lagi itu adalah Sakura, jujur ia senang mengetahui tempat tinggal Sakura tapi sedetik kemudian hatinya merasa panas melihat seorang pemuda dengan akrabnya merangkul mesra Sakura dan bersama-sama memasuki _Apartement._

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu ia tak melihat Sakura, sekalinya melihat Sakura malah sedang nampak bahagia bersama laki-laki lain, membuat dadanya nyeri tak karuan, sayangnya ia masih belum menyadari ada yang salah dengan perasaannya jika berkaitan dengan Sakura.

.

"Terima kasih," Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, dari pada kau susah-susah cari _Apartement _lebih baik tinggal bersamaku." Jawab Sakura disertai anggukan Gaara.

Selama tinggal di Konoha Gaara memilih tinggal bersama Sakura –tepatnya dipaksa tinggal-, sebenarnya ia juga tak merasa keberatan karena ia tak perlu repot-repot berkeliling Konoha mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok, toh mereka ini sepupu.

Sakura membuka kunci _Apartement _dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

"Disini ada dua kamar, kau pakai kamar satunya yang kosong ya Gaara." Sakura membuka pintu kamar kosong yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya, beruntung ia orang yang rajin jadi biarpun kamar tersebut kosong tapi sering dibersihkan.

"Kau mandilah dulu, biar aku yang rapikan pakaianmu setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." ujar Sakura pada Gaara.

"Dan. jangan. membantah." Ucapnya penuh penekanan ketika melihat Gaara hendak berbicara.

Jadilah Gaara menuruti perkataan Sakura memasuki kamar mandi.

.

BRAAKK..!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar ditutup kasar.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang berada diruang TV spontan kaget, tentu mereka tahu siapa yang melakukannya, sibungsu yang baru saja pulang dengan raut wajah tidak enak, bahkan ketika sang ibu bertanya pada Sasuke apa ia mau makan malam atau tidak Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan bilang bahwa ia ingin cepat tidur.

"Apa karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, Anata?" Mikoto membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, semakin lama aku semakin tak mengerti akan pola pikirnya, mungkin sebaiknya ia harus segera dicarikan istri." Fugaku menatap istrinya yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju istrinya.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa membuka sepatu dan kemejanya langsung merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

Tangan kirinya sibuk memijit keningnya, matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan dan berhenti saat suatu obyek tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

Ia pun bangkit terduduk memandangi frame tersebut.

Melihat frame tersebut ia jadi mengingat kembali saat tadi ia melihat Sakura bersama pemuda lain, entah kenapa hatinya nyeri melihat bagaimana keduanya sangat akrab satu sama lain.

Suami? Tunangan?, itu yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya.

Tak mau terlalu larut dengan pikirannya ia lebih memilih untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan istirahat.

.

-BANGAU-

.

Pagi hari Sakura dan Gaara sudah duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian yang rapi, mereka terlihat mengobrol santai, ralat, tidak bisa dikatakan mengobrol juga karena yang lebih sering bicara adalah Sakura dan dijawab sekenanya oleh Gaara, Sakura sudah maklum akan sikap sepupunya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kabar Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii baik-baik saja." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"Temari juga akan ikut suaminya pindah kesini." Gaara berujar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan acara makannya dan menerawang.

Melihat itu Gaara hanya diam dan memilih meminum susunya membiarkan Sakura berpikir.

"Oh iya, suaminya 'kan orang sini ya, aku .." Sakura tertawa malu, ia lupa kalau suami kakak sepupunya adalah orang Konoha.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Gaara mengambil lap yang berada didepannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan pelan.

Sakura pun langsung menelan sandwich terakhirnya dan langsung meminum susunya terburu-buru hingga tersedak dan membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. yah, sepupunya yang satu ini memang hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresinya didepan orang-orang terdekatnya, sedangkan didepan oranglain jangan harap kau bisa melihat senyuman dibalik raut datarnya yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Siap untuk hari pertama?" Sakura duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, Gaara yang mengemudi mobil Sakura karena mobilnya baru sampai lusa esok dari Suna.

Gaara mengangguk tersenyum.

"Oh iya, besok ayah dan ibu pulang, kita bisa mengunjunginya besok."

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya tersenyum mengangguk, Sakura sampai berpikir ia rela memberikan _Apartement_ miliknya dengan cuma-cuma jika ada orang yang berani menggelitikinya dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sifat minim ekspresinya ini benar-benar melebihi GM muda Uchiha, melihat kelakuan Gaara membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke, sudah beberapa minggu tak bertemu dan ia merasa rindu.

_-Sasuke,_batin Sakura.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang dibuka oleh sang ibu tercinta, badannya terasa panas dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Mikoto duduk dipinggir ranjang Sasuke.

"Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, kau tidak berangkat ke kantor Sasu-chan?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke yang biasa mendengus sebal atau protes dengan panggilan Mikoto lebih memilih diam karena sakit di kepalanya lebih menyebalkan sekarang.

"Nghh.." ia hanya menggeliat kecil menatap sang ibu.

Mikoto yang melihat ada yang tak beres dengan anak bungsunya mencoba memegang kening si bungsu dengan lembut.

"Kau sakit Sasu, panas sekali tubuhmu." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan sang ibu.

"Ada apa denganmu? biasanya pekerjaan serumit atau sepadat apapun kau tak pernah sampai sesakit ini." Mikoto mengelap peluh Sasuke, tak mungkin kan Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika ia sakit karena memikirkan pemuda sialan yang bersama Sakura itu, eh- tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa pikiranmu itu secara tidak langsung merupakan sebuah pengakuan –tak sadar- kalau kau cemburu?.

Nampaknya seorang gadis Haruno berhasil membuat sang GM angkuh nan tampan itu terbaring sakit sekarang hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kita akan ke dokter siang nanti."

.

"Terima kasih bantuannya." Gaara dan Sakura sekarang sedang berada di kantin Rumah Sakit, pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekaligus menjengkelkan bagi Sakura.

Menyenangkan karena bisa menjadi pemandu Gaara mengelilingi Rumah Sakit dan menjelaskan setiap tempat yang mereka lewati di sini.

Tapi sangat menjengkelkan saat mengetahui baru sehari sang sepupu bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini sudah banyak sekali suster maupun Dokter yang tampaknya _naksir _berat dengan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Sama-sama." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai besok aku akan berusaha sendiri, kau tak perlu lagi menemani ku." Gaara berkata lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta tolong padaku."

Gaara tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

.

Suara sirine ambulance menggema dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk Rumah Sakit.

Mikoto menatap cemas Sasuke yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

Dia benar-benar kaget saat di rumah mendapati Sasuke tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi dengan kepala berdarah karena terbentur pinggiran bath-up dan dengan panik Mikoto langsung memanggil ambulance, sang suami yang sedang bekerja pun langsung di hubungi dan sekarang sedang berada diperjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.

Gaara dan Sakura terlihat kaget saat mendapati 2 orang suster menghampiri mereka saat mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor Rumah Sakit.

"Dokter Rei, ada pasien-" belum sempat sang suster memberitahu Gaara langsung mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang bersama 2 orang suster tersebut langsung menghampiri seseorang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dorong .

Namun senyumnya mendadak hilang saat melihat ranjang tersebut melewati dirinya, seseorang yang berada diranjang tersebut tepatnya yang membuat matanya membelalak seketika.

"Sasuke!"

.

-BANGAU-

.

"Pasien dalam kondisi baik, benturan dikepalanya juga tidak menyebabkan gegar otak, sekarang yang dibutuhkan hanya istirahat yang cukup." Gaara –sang Dokter- menerangkan keadaan Sasuke kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Dok." Fugaku menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Sama-sama, saya permisi." Gaara menyambut jabatan tangan Fugaku setelah itu membungkuk permisi.

"Sasuke-chan, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu.." Mikoto duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir, Fugaku hanya bisa mengelus lembut bahu Mikoto.

.

Tok..Tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara, setelah dipersilahkan masuk tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Dia hanya banyak pikiran, benturan dikepalanya juga tidak fatal." Gaara menjawab dengan menatap mata Sakura, -menyelidik.

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Memang kau kenal dia?"

"Eh" pertanyaan Gaara telak membuat rona merah langsung menjalar dipipi ranum Sakura.

"Kau harus cerita padaku nanti." Gaara mendadak tersenyum jahil melihat Sakura merona dan itu adalah senyuman sekali seumur hidup yang Sakura lihat, andaikan bukan karena sedang menggoda dirinya ia pasti sangat senang melihat Gaara tersenyum seperti itu.

_-Ck, mendadak OOC!,_ Sakura membatin sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Sasuke sudah siuman, Fugaku kembali ke kantor maka tinggal Mikoto lah yang menjaga Sasuke.

"Kau mau ibu menghubungi Itachi-nii, Sasu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tak perlu bu, dia pasti sedang sibuk di Kiri." Sasuke menolak halus.

Tok..Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Mikoto yang sedang mengupaskan apel menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri pintu.

"Maaf saya mengganggu." Sakura tersenyum gugup mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang membukakan pintu ruangannya, ia yakin wanita ini pasti ibunya.

Mikoto menatap Sakura yang memakai jas Dokter selama beberapa detik.

"Ahh, Dokter mau me-"

"Bukan, saya datang bukan untuk memeriksa." Sakura memotong perkataan Mikoto dan langsung menyesali sikapnya yang tak sopan.

"Maaf.." Sakura menunduk.

"Tak apa." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Emm.. saya temannya, boleh saya menjenguk Sasuke, Uchiha-san?" ujar Sakura sopan.

"Tak usah seformal itu, panggil saja bibi, ayo mari masuk."

Sakura mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan, Sasuke sedikit kaget mendapati Sakura memakai jas Dokter berada didepan matanya.

"Kau, Dokter disini?"

.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tepatnya saat Mikoto pamit pulang sebentar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap diam Sakura yang menunduk, ia baru tahu kalau Sakura seorang Dokter, para sahabatnya tak pernah memberitahu.

"Kak.." malu-malu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, otomatis membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura kembali menunduk membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baru tahu ada Dokter lugu sepertimu." ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura langsung mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

_-Hanya didepanmu aku jadi seperti ini, aku juga tak tahu!,_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Hn." hanya itu yang diucapkannya membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya keras-keras.

Belum sempat Sakura bicara pintu ruangan Sasuke kembali terbuka, Gaara bersama seorang suster datang.

Sasuke yang melihat langsung membelalakan matanya, ia ingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang bersama Sakura kemarin malam, mau apa dia.

"Saya Dokter anda, Uchiha-san." ujar Gaara yang langsung mengontrol cairan infus Sasuke dan sang suster mencatat apa yang Gaara katakan, setelah itu ia menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang infus Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara setelah melihat Gaara selesai dengan tugasnya.

"2 atau 3 hari lagi sudah bisa pulang." jawab Gaara.

-_Gaara,_ batin Sasuke geram.

"Ku harap kau istirahat yang cukup setelah ini." lanjut Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke, Sasuke menatap dingin Gaara.

"Oh iya, Gaara kenalkan ini Sasuke, dan kak kenalkan ini Gaara." sadar belum saling memperkenalkan Sakura membuka suara kembali.

Sasuke menjabat tangan Gaara, tatapan mereka saling menusuk tajam.

"Sasuke ini kakak kelasku di SMA." Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Dan Gaara ini-"

"Dokter Haruno, ada pasien segera melahirkan!" seorang suster dengan cepat membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, entah dari mana ia tahu Sakura berada ruangan Sasuke, dengan buru-buru Sakura langsung pamit keluar.

"Maaf, aku permisi."

Beberapa saat Sakura pergi, Gaara dan Sasuke masih terlihat saling bertatapan tajam.

Suster yang melihat jadi bingung seakan mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, dengan sopan si suster pun menyentuh lengan jas Gaara.

"Saya permisi, Uchiha-san." Pamit Gaara saat tersadar.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Sasuke dengan angkuh menyahuti, Gaara yang berjalan menjauhinya hanya bisa diam memasang wajah datar, entah kenapa Sasuke seperti tidak suka padanya dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yeey, akhirnya ketahuan Gaara siapanya Sakura..#joget2 ga jelas (ditabok berjamaah)**

**Sekali lagi, segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview, tanpa review fic ini mungkin ga akan jadi karena aku pasti ga ada semangat buat nerusinnya..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**24-12-2011**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ke 8 dataaaaaaaaaaa- (readers: berisik lu setiap awal chap teriak2 mulu) #pundung dibak mandi.**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya..**

**Seneeeeeeng bgt.. ^0^**

**Shici**

**MemelSasusakuLove**

**Sikarin Audi Jiyoon**

**Riestiyani aurora**

**KYAAA**

**Nananamaleslogin**

**Akatsuki-un**

**Silver**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Uchiharuno Phorepeerr**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**Fire Knight17**

**billyN**

**Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet**

**Darkflash**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Haza ShiRaifu**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

Keesokan malam

"Aa.." Gaara bergumam seraya mengangguk mengerti, ia dan Sakura sekarang sedang asyik menonton tv di _Apartement,_ sesuai janji –sepihak- Sakura mulai menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke, Gaara yang mendengarkan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan atau gumaman.

"Ahh.. aku bingung harus bagaimana Gaara." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Ungkapkan saja." sarannya pendek dengan wajah datar.

"Aku ini perempuan Gaara!" Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara yang sedang duduk disampingnya, kedua kakinya dilipat menaiki sofa sedangkan tangannya sibuk memegang popcorn.

"Ya sudah, tak perlu." sarannya lagi, Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar tak ada gunanya bercerita dengan seorang Gaara.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura membuang muka.

"Mungkin," Gaara mengangkat bahu dan fokus kembali pada tv.

Sakura merajuk.

"Ouch..!" Gaara meringis saat Sakura memukul tangannya yang berusaha mengambil popcorn dari Sakura.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau kau tahu itu Sakura." ucapan Gaara benar-benar membuat Sakura naik pitam, dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung memukul Gaara dengan bantal sofa, jadilah malam itu mereka berdua perang bantal sambil tertawa-tawa, ralat- hanya Sakura yang tertawa disambut dengan senyuman Gaara.

.

Pagi hari

.

Ruang rawat Sasuke.

Mikoto sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian Sasuke ke dalam koper, sesuai dengan permintaan –atau bisa dibilang rengekan- Sasuke untuk pulang hari ini padahal keadaannya masih belum sembuh benar.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berada dikamar mandi.

"Ryozaki, tolong bawa koper ini ke mobil ya?" Mikoto menyerahkan koper yang berisi pakaian Sasuke kepada sang supir yang sedang menunggu di ambang pintu ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Baik, Nyonya." si supir pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan menuju mobil.

Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja Sasu? wajahmu masih pucat, jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang hari ini." Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum menatap ibunya datar, "Aku muak terus berada diruangan putih ini."

_-Keras kepala,_ batin ibunya.

.

Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan keluar ruangan, yang menjemput Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit memang hanya Mikoto karena sang ayah –Fugaku- sedang meeting di luar Kota.

Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan pelan melewati sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Dr. HARUNO.", memori otaknya langsung berputar dan berhenti tepat pada saat Sakura menjenguk dirinya waktu itu.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, pagi ini Sakura tak nampak padahal Sakura tahu bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini, Dokter yang menanganinya pun juga tidak kelihatan, suster yang tadi merapikan ruangan Sasuke bilang bahwa hari ini Dokter Rei itu jadwal masuknya sore.

Mengingat si kepala merah itu membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Mereka telah tiba di depan pintu Rumah Sakit tepatnya di depan _receptionist, _Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti sang ibu yang kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa Sasu?" tanya sang ibu dengan pandangan mata cemas.

"Ibu tunggu saja di depan, aku ada urusan sebentar." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak apa?"

"Hn.."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ibu tunggu di depan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Sesaat setelah sang ibu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, ia pun langsung menghampiri meja _receptionist._

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" si petugas _receptionist _menyapa Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Kenapa hari ini Dokter Haruno tidak kelihatan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Emm..hari ini Dokter Haruno libur, Tuan." jawab si petugas _receptionist._

"Bisa beritahu aku nomor ponselnya? aku ada urusan penting dengannya."

"Eh..emm.. tak bisa Tuan, kami tidak bisa sembarangan memberitahu data pribadi maupun ruang lingkup privasi para Dokter disini, maaf."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya bosan, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tak akan mudah meminta nomor ponsel Sakura dari pihak Rumah Sakit.

"Begini saja…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki mobil Limousinnya dengan wajah yang sedikit cerah, bagaimana tidak cerah jika nomor ponsel Sakura sudah ia dapat tanpa bersusah payah, yah dengan sedikit pertukaran tentunya bahwa kalau si petugas _receptionist _itu bisa memberikan nomor ponsel Sakura ia akan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada si petugas tersebut, dan.. Gotcha,-berhasil.

Tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang semudah itu memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada oranglain, maka dari itu-

"Ryozaki, mungkin nanti ada yang akan meneleponmu dan mengajakmu kencan." ujar Sasuke, Ryozaki dan Mikoto hanya bisa cengo menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

.

"Iya undangan sudah ku terima, maaf ya Tenten-chan aku tak bisa membantumu mempersiapkan pestanya." Sakura berkata lirih pada Tenten yang berada diseberang telepon.

"Tak apa Sakura, aku mengerti, tapi kau harus datang ya?"

"Pasti."

.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari ibu, Sasu." Mikoto menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dan, oh iya siapa Dokter Haruno itu? kau tak pernah cerita pada ibu bahwa kau punya teman seorang Dokter." lanjut Mikoto.

"Dia.."

"…" Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah penasaran menatap Sasuke.

"Adik kelasku.."

"…"

"Yang memberikan burung bangau itu."

"Eh?" Mikoto yang mendengarnya kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa bahagia dan mengecup pipi Sasuke beberapa kali.

"Ahh, jadi dia gadis itu.." pekik Mikoto heboh, Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan ibunya.

"Bu-"

"Kau harus mengenalkannya pada ibu dan ayah nanti." potong Mikoto.

"Hah! tidak bisa, memangnya dia siapa!" kali ini Sasuke yang kaget mendapati perkataan Mikoto tiba-tiba, ia merutuki perkataan ibunya dalam hati yang dengan entengnya menyuruh dirinya untuk memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Sasu, jangan seperti itu. Ibu bisa melihat perubahan raut wajahmu saat bertemu dengan gadis itu," sekelumit rona merah menjalar di pipi tirusnya.

"Tuh kan." Mikoto tertawa mendapati Sasuke merona, Sasuke kembali mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Ck.."

Yah, nampaknya si Uchiha bungsu ini masih belum meyakini apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan rumahnya saat ia dan ibunya sudah sampai dirumah.

"Undangan pernikahan, Tuan."

"Hn.." Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, perlahan ia membuka kartu undangan tersebut, tentu ia sudah tahu undangan pernikahan siapa itu –Neji dan Tenten.

"Hari minggu lusa." gumamnya.

.

Malam hari

Sakura membuka pintu _Apartement_nya dan mendapati Gaara sedang berada didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

Gaara yang sedang melepas sepatu dan jas Dokternya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke jadi pulang hari ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudah, tadi pagi."

Sakura tersenyum, menyebut nama atau mendengarnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." Gaara berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Cepatlah, tak enak jika makanannya dingin." Gaara mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Gaara dan Sakura sekarang berada di ruang tv.

Hening.

Keduanya hanya fokus menatap layar LCD didepan mereka sampai Gaara mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Undangan temanku," jawab Sakura masih tetap fokus menatap televisi, Gaara membolak-balikkan undangan itu lalu kembali meletakkannya di meja.

"Oh iya, kau datang bersamaku ya Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh, belum sempat ia membuka suara, ponsel Sakura sudah berdering.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sakura bersuara.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Siapa ini."

"…" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Halo!"

"…" masih hening, ujung bibirnya berkedut, ia mulai kesal dengan si penelepon tak jelas tersebut.

"Hei, kalau kau ingin usi-"

"Hn."

Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya –kalau tak mau disebut makian- saat mendengar suara dengan treadmark yang familiar dari seberang sana, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_-Tak mungkin ia tahu nomorku,_ batinnya.

"Hn." lagi-lagi suara tersebut tertangkap dipendengarannya.

"Kak.." Sakura mencoba menebak dengan suara takut-takut.

"Hn."

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar hanya itu yang keluar dari kata-kata si penelepon, Ck! apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain 'Hn' itu.

"Tahu dari man-"

"Datanglah ketempat Neji dan Tenten bersamaku." lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku tunggu didepan _Apartement_mu."

Tut..tutt..tut.. baru Sakura ingin bicara Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

-_Apa-apaan dia! tak ada angin, tak ada hujan! dan dari mana ia tahu Apartementku?, _innernya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mematung dengan wajah melongo, Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikannya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya,-bingung.

"Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"…"

"Hei." Gaara menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura masih diam mematung.

Merasa horror sendiri Gaara berniat bangun dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, namun baru ingin bangun Sakura sudah memeluk Gaara erat sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas.

"Sa-saku..ra." Gaara mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Sakura pada lehernya.

"Gomen." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara sambil melempar cengiran minta maaf.

Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tahu Gaara." Sakura mendesis dengan cengiran lebar yang justru menakutkan bagi Gaara.

"Tadi, Sasuke yang menelepon dan mengajakku ke tempat Neji dan Tenten bersama..KYAAA.."

Gaara sweatdrop, sadarkah Sakura sikapnya itu tidak seperti perempuan dewasa berusia 26 tahun.

"Aa.." Gaara bergumam.

"Tapi berarti kau.." Sakura memasang wajah menyesal.

"Tak apa, berangkatlah dengan si Uchiha itu." Gaara tersenyum dan Sakura kembali memeluk Gaara sambil mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih dan sejenisnya seperti, 'Kau memang sepupu tampanku yang paling baik, aku sayang padamu'.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara, ia berdiri menghadap Gaara sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutku." Katanya berbinar-binar.

"Aku benar-benar seperti melayang." lanjutnya sambil menatap langit-langit _Apartement_, Gaara tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melayang?" Gaara bertanya, Sakura menatap Gaara dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Gaara pun berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya dipaha Sakura, Sakura memekik kaget saat Gaara menggendongnya namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa-tawa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar walau sesekali memeluk leher Gaara jika dirasa ia ingin jatuh, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Sakura yang kegirangan akibat perbuatannya yang menggendong Sakura sambil berlari mengitari meja ruang tv. Huh, untung saja tubuh Sakura ringan jadi Gaara tak perlu khawatir akan mengalami _osteoporosis_ nantinya.

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel mengendur, entah kenapa ia juga tak tahu –tepatnya tak sadar- mengapa tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengajak Sakura menghadiri acara pernikahan Neji dan Tenten dan dengan bodohnya juga ia langsung memutuskan telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk bicara..

Jantungnya bereaksi, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mencengkram lembut dadanya.

.

"Benar aku sudah cantik, Gaara? tak ada yang kurang suatu apapun?" Sakura memandang Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit kesal karena ini sudah pertanyaan yang ke 24 kali yang diajukan Sakura.

"Iya Sakura." jawabnya datar penuh penekanan, huh.. ternyata mengurusi seorang gadis –dewasa- yang sedang jatuh cinta memang sangat menyebalkan, buktinya selain harus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali dari Sakura ia juga harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi menjadi 'penilai penampilan' –itu katanya- Sakura dalam memilih gaun, saat ditanya kenapa harus ia yang menilai Sakura menjawab dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Kau dan dia kan sama-sama laki-laki Gaara, jadi tahulah selera terhadap perempuan bagaimana.". Ck! untung kekasihnya di Suna tidak seperti itu.

Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Mau ku antar sampai kebawah?" Gaara menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku berangkat dulu ya, Jaa.." Sakura mengecup pipi Gaara dan pergi keluar dengan langkah hati-hati.

Hari ini Sakura nampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun merah muda semata kakinya yang sedikit terbuka diatas -memperlihatkan leher dan bahunya yang putih mulus- dengan sepatu _high heels_ 8 cm membalut kakinya, tak lupa juga tas tangan kecil berwarna senada, rambut sepinggangnya hanya digerai sederhana namun nampak anggun bergoyang mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Sasuke memang mengajaknya datang pagi-pagi agar mereka juga bisa menghadiri acara pengambilan sumpah Neji dan Tenten di Gereja.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada Lamborghininya, ia nampak sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama Sakura menampakan diri didepan pintu lobi.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah, Sakura yang merasa canggung dan gugup hanya bisa merona.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ujar Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, ayo." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura, tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga gugup terbukti dari tangannya yang sedikit bergetar saat membuka pintu mobil.

Mobil berjalan pelan meninggalkan _Apartement_ Sakura.

"Keadaan kakak sudah membaik?" Sakura membuka suara.

"Hn." Sakura anggap perkataan Sasuke itu sebagai jawaban ya.

"Oh iya, dari mana kakak tahu _Apart-"_

"Aku pernah melihatmu pulang." potong Sasuke, Sakura hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh'

Hening.

.

.

"Dan soal nomor ponselmu.." Sasuke membuka suara dan kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…"

"Ku dapat dari _receptionist_ Rumah Sakit." baru Sakura ingin membuka suara Sasuke sudah berkata lagi.

"Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya, sifat dinginnya kadang membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat menyebalkan namun itulah salah satu yang membuat Sakura suka pada Sasuke.

"Kak.."

"…"

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku."

"Hn."

.

Suasana di sebuah Gereja sudah nampak ramai, Naruto, Sai dan sang pengantin pria nampak asyik mengobrol bersama para tamu lainnya, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata sedang sibuk mendandani Tenten di sebuah villa tak jauh dari Gereja.

"Kau sangat cantik Tenten." Ino tersenyum puas melihat hasil riasannya, ia memang yang bertugas mendandani Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, ia memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin, gaun putih yang tidak terlalu sederhana atau glamour membalut tubuhnya.

"Iya, Tenten-nee sangat c-cantik." Hinata berkomentar, Tenten membelalakan matanya mendengar sebutan baru yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia pun memeluk Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca sedangkan Ino yang melihat tersenyum bahagia.

.

"Terima kasih kak," Sakura turun didepan sebuah villa, teman-temannya memang sudah memberitahu Sakura kalau mereka sedang mendandani Tenten disana.

"Perlu aku tunggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, aku akan ikut rombongan pengantin wanitanya." Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, Lamborghini Sasuke pun bergerak pelan menuju Gereja yang tak jauh dari villa tersebut.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam menemui ke tiga sahabatnya, mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan datang Sakura," Tenten melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iie, aku tidak akan melewatkan pesta pernikahan sahabatku." Sakura dan Tenten kembali berpelukan disusul dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Eh iya, kau datang dengan siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Pipi Sakura tiba-tiba merona.

"Hei kenapa kau?" tanya Tenten.

"Emm..aku.. emm.."

"Katakan yang jelas Sakura." Ino memandang lekat-lekat emerald Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke.." ucapnya, membuat para sahabatnya langsung melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menggoda yang membuat wajah Sakura makin merona.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten mengerlingkan matanya, Hinata dan Ino terkikik.

"Ceritanya panjang, sudah jangan menggodaku terus, ayo cepat."

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas melihat wajah Sakura makin merona.

.

Suasana Gereja sudah mulai ramai, para tamu sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menduduki barisan kedua dari depan.

Neji pun sudah berdiri tegap di depan altar, wajah tampannya terlihat sumringah untuk seorang yang menjadi saingan Sasuke –dingin-, namun sedikit raut kegugupan juga terpatri diwajahnya.

Tak berapa lama suara piano yang dimainkan Sai terdengar, Tenten dengan sebuket bunga ditangan kirinya berjalan anggun menuju altar, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng lengan sang ayah, dibelakang terlihat Hinata berjalan pelan sambil memegangi gaun panjang Tenten disusul para keluarga Tenten juga Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino mengambil tempat duduk agak belakang.

Setelah Tenten sampai didepan altar sang pendeta pun mulai memberi sambutan untuk para tamu dan dan memberi kothbah selama beberapa menit.

Selesainya sang Pendeta pun mengambil sumpah kedua mempelai.

"Hyuuga Neji.." sang pendeta membuka suara.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Tenten, menemaninya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua.."

"Ya, saya bersedia." ucap Neji mantap sambil menatap Tenten.

Sang Pendeta menatap Tenten.

"Tenten.."

"Bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Hyuuga Neji, menemaninya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua.."

"Ya, saya bersedia." Tenten menatap Neji.

"Kalian sah dihadapan Tuhan sebagai suami istri." perkataan Pendeta di iringi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu, tepuk tangan semakin meriah manakala Neji mencium lembut bibir Tenten.

.

Malam hari

Gedung serbaguna (resepsi pernikahan Neji dan Tenten)

Sasuke, Sakura dan yang lainnya bersama kedua mempelai nampak asyik mengobrol.

"Kalian akan bulan madu kemana?" tanya Ino berbinar-binar.

"Belum punya rencana." Neji tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ahh, kalian ini pekerjaan terus yang diutamakan," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

Lama mereka mengobrol sampai akhirnya obrolan mereka terputus karena seorang tamu tanpa sengaja menumpahkan air minum ke gaun Sakura.

"Ahh, ya Tuhan.." pekik tamu wanita tersebut, sahabat serta beberapa tamu lainnya hanya bisa kaget melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Maafkan saya." si tamu wanita tersebut berkata taku-takut sambil membantu Sakura mengelap gaunnya yang basah menggunakan lap yang dibawa pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum menahan tangan si tamu tersebut.

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

.

"Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir, Sakura mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ganti bajumu pakai bajuku ya?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menolak halus.

Sasuke yang melihat langsung melepaskan jasnya dan menyodorkan pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bengong melihat jas tersebut didepannya, tak sabar menunggu Sakura mengambil jasnya Sasuke langsung melampirkan jas tersebut ditubuh Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, kak.." Sakura tersipu, wangi maskulin tubuh Sasuke yang ada di jasnya langsung menguar menyeruak penciuman Sakura.

"Ehm.." Naruto meledek Sakura dan Sasuke diikuti sahabatnya yang lain bahkan Neji dan Tenten pun ikut-ikutan, membuat Sasuke jadi salah tingkah setelahnya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, suasana gedung sudah sepi, hanya ada keluarga kedua mempelai yang terlihat karena para tamu sudah pulang, bahkan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu Ino dan Sai sudah pulang karena Ino yang sudah kelihatan lelah, maklumlah usia kehamilannya yang masih sangat muda membuatnya gampang lelah dan harus berhati-hati.

Setelah pamit pada Neji, Tenten, Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil untuk pulang.

Tes..

"Hujan." Sakura berhenti dan menatap langit malam, Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut berhenti.

"Ayo cepat, kau bisa sakit."

Sakura menatap Sasuke malu-malu, ada perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang err..perhatian.

Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Aku suka hujan." Sakura bergumam, Sasuke tetap berjalan tenang disampingnya, meski begitu ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Sakura.

"Kak.." merasa dirinya dipanggil Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, membuat pipi Sakura merona lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya, disampingnya Sakura sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak, wajah polosnya saat tidur benar-benar sangat mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke berulang kali tidak bisa **tidak** menoleh menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap itu.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Tangan kanannya terulur membenahi jas hitam miliknya yang –melorot- digunakan sebagai selimut oleh Sakura.

Tak lama Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya didepan _Apartement_ Sakura.

Ia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya masih asyik terlelap, diguncangkannya pelan bahu Sakura untuk membangunkan gadis tersebut.

Nihil, Sakura hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan dan kemudian kembali tertidur, Sasuke memaklumi kelelahan yang mendera Sakura.

Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil bagian Sakura, tangan kirinya perlahan menyusup kebelakang leher Sakura sementara tangan kanannya menelusup kebawah lututnya dan dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mengangkat Sakura.

"Bantu aku untuk membukakan pintu _Apartement_ Haruno." Sasuke menghampiri meja _receptionist _dan berbicara pada seorang petugas _receptionist _yang sedang berjaga.

"Di _Apartement _Haruno-san sudah ad-" belum sempat si _receptionist _bicara Sasuke sudah memotongnya, sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu ini senang sekali memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Cepat." Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan meja _receptionist, _si petugas _receptionist _hanya bisa mendengus sebal namun tetap menuruti Sasuke -mengikutinya dari belakang- setelah ia mengambil kunci cadangan.

Ting..

Lift berhenti di lantai 3, pintu lift pun terbuka.

Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu ruangan bernomor 233 mereka berhenti, si petugas _receptionist _langsung membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk ketika si petugas _receptionist _pamit meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berada digendongannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah muncul dari dalam menggunakan piyama merah.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura." tanya Gaara datar walau wajah tampannya menyiratkan kecemasan melihat Sakura tak sadarkan diri digendongan Sasuke.

"Dia hanya tidur." mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Gaara menghela nafas lega.

"Biar ku gantikan." Gaara mengambil Sakura dari gendongan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam tak menolak.

"Maaf merepotkan, mau masuk dulu." tawar Gaara ramah.

"Tidak, permisi."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan ruangan _Apartement _Sakura, kekagetannya belum hilang mendapati si rambut merah tersebut tinggal bersama dengan Sakura.

Suami? tidak mungkin karena marga Sakura masih Haruno, mungkin mereka masih bertunangan, itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Memikirkan itu entah kenapa hatinya merasa gerah, tangan kanannya pun terlihat mengepal kuat dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan _Apartement._

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya minna aku baru update..(readers: kyk ada yang nungguin lu, geer!)..**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan atau membosankan ya minna, maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan di upacara pernikahan Neji dan Tenten, aku ga ngerti..hhehe**

**Oh iya, fic ini juga selesai kira-kira 2 chapter lagi (terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya billyN..^^).**

**Ok, sekali lagi, segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**29-12-2011**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ke 9 dataaaaang..#nari balet..(ditabok readers.)**

**Sebelumnya maaf banget ya kalau updatenya lama banget (readers: kga ada yang nungguin lu!)**

**terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Lusi-chan**

**Merry-chan**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Nananamaleslogin**

**Pinkypinkysweet**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**Skysunsets**

**Silver**

**Shici**

**PecintaSasuSaku**

**Cherypinkstoic**

**Akatsuki-un**

**Iya Risaskey**

**MemelSasuSakuLove**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, susah dimengerti, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, Tema pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah acara pernikahan Neji dan Tenten, Sakura tak pernah lagi bertemu atau tahu kabar dari Sasuke, terakhir yang ia tahu Sasuke membopong dirinya ke _Apartement_ karena tertidur, itu pun Gaara yang memberitahu.

Berkali-kali Sakura menghubungi ponsel Sasuke namun tak pernah ada jawaban, berkali-kali pula ia mengirim pesan namun tak pernah sekalipun dibalas, padahal ia sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke-

juga..errr… rindu.

.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk Forehead, kami juga tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya selama 3 hari ini." jawab Ino ketika Sakura bertandang kerumahnya untuk sekedar curhat.

**.**

**.**

Tok..Tok..

Suara ketukan terdengar diruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Masuk."

Seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu ruangan setelah ada perintah dari Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu Sasuke-sama." ucap wanita tersebut –yang ternyata Sekretaris Direktur- sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Direktur memanggil anda keruangannya." jawab si Sekretaris.

"Bilang padanya untuk menunggu."

"Baik, saya permisi dulu Sasuke-sama." setelah membungkukan badan ia pun keluar ruangan Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi, ia memutar kursinya membelakangi meja, menghadap dinding kaca yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya.

Matanya terpejam, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari dirinya.

Sekelumit ingatan tentang kejadian 3 hari lalu kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

Ketika ia menelpon gadis itu untuk mengajaknya datang bersama ke acara pernikahan Tenten dan Neji.

Ketika ia mendengar suara gadis itu yang mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya.

Ketika ia melihat wajah polos gadis tersebut yang tertidur di mobilnya.

Ketika ia menggendong gadis tersebut ke _Apartement_nya.

Dan –

.

.

Untuk ingatan yang terakhir ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba seakan-akan tekanan darahnya naik.

Matanya terbuka, giginya sedikit gemerutuk mengingat wajah laki-laki yang ia temui di _Apartement _Sakura.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera bangun dari kursi dan berjalan tenang menuju pintu ruangannya.

**Ceklek!**

Pintu tertutup, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara getaran berasal dari ponsel Sasuke yang tertinggal di meja kerjanya.

.

**Sakura's Calling.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafas, ponselnya diletakkan kasar di atas meja kerjanya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengangkatnya.

Entah apa salahnya sehingga Sasuke benar-benar tak mau dihubungi sama sekali, padahal seingatnya terakhir ia bertemu mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Saat Gaara bercerita Sasuke mengantar dirinya yang tertidur di mobil juga ia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

Masa iya Sasuke marah karena ia merasa kerepotan menggendong dirinya yang tertidur ke dalam _Apartement_nya?

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja kerja, ia kembali menghela nafas.

Moodnya untuk bekerja benar-benar kacau hari ini, andai ia tak memilih menelpon Sasuke pada saat jam kerja mungkin moodnya tak akan menurun begini.

.

.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" Sasuke memandang datar Fugaku yang sedang terlihat mengobrol dengan salah satu karyawan laki-laki.

"Aa, Sasuke." sang ayah mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Sasuke lalu kembali berbicara pada karyawannya lagi.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Pak Direktur." karyawan laki-laki itu membungkukkan badan pada Fugaku.

"Saya tunggu besok lusa." ujar Fugaku.

"Ha'i." karyawan tersebut berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

"Selamat pagi Pak GM?" sapa karyawan tersebut saat melewati Sasuke.

"Hn."

Setelah karyawan tersebut pergi Fugaku mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Membosankan." jawab Sasuke datar, Fugaku menghela nafas, agaknya ia harus sabar menghadapi sikap si bungsu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tugas keluar?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap sang ayah meminta penjelasan dari beliau.

"Wakili ayah ke pertemuan penting di Amegakure, disana kau juga akan bertemu kakakmu." Fugaku menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Yah, tugas keluar negeri mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghilangkan segala kejenuhan selama disini, terlebih agar –sedikit- bisa melupakan gadis pink dan si laki-laki rambut merah tersebut.

Mengingat mereka lagi –terutama si laki-laki rambut merah- membuat ia ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, Sakura terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa laporan pasien di mejanya.

Selepas membereskan laporan dimejanya ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Makan siang sendirian diluar Rumah Sakit adalah hal yang paling di inginkannya saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara barithon Gaara terdengar dibelakang Sakura ketika ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eh, aku mau makan siang di luar." Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Gaara.

"Perlu aku temani?"

"Emm, tidak perlu Gaara, aku hanya ingin sendiri, maaf ya.." Sakura menunduk lesu.

Gaara yang memang sudah tahu akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu murung karena Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Hati-hati, cepat kembali." Gaara menarik kepala Sakura dan mencium lembut keningnya, Sakura mengangguk sumringah dan membalas ciuman Gaara di pipi si Dokter tampan tersebut.

.

Sakura membawa mobilnya pelan menelusuri jalan kota Konoha, sejujurnya ia tak ada niat untuk makan siang, ia hanya ingin kabur sebentar dari Rumah Sakit untuk sekedar memberi oksigen pada otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit _korslet _karena memikirkan si _stoic_ menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajahnya benar-benar frustasi, sesekali ia terlihat menghela nafas dan bergumam tak jelas.

Setengah jam ia hanya berputar-putar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sebuah _restorant _barat yang lumayan ramai.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia pun turun masuk kedalam _restorant._

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan mengantarkannya ke kursi paling pojok.

"Anda pesan apa Nona? tanya si pelayan pada Sakura.

Sakura yang memang sedang malas berfikir mengabaikan daftar menu yang disodorkan si pelayan.

"Salad dan air putih saja." ujarnya malas.

"Baik Nona, ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan si pelayan.

"Baik, ditunggu 5 menit, permisi." si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura, namun sebelum berjalan makin jauh Sakura kembali memanggil.

"Es batunya jangan lupa ya, tempatnya di pisah saja." pinta Sakura.

"Baik."

"emm, 3 ya?" Sakura tersenyum ragu, si pelayan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"3 buah maksud Nona?"

Sakura menggeleng, "3 gelas besar." ujarnya malu.

Si pelayan tersenyum geli dan langsung pamit pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah tak perduli walaupun dalam hati malu mengingat ia memesan salad –menu diet- tetapi minumnya air dengan es sebanyak itu.

Ia berkilah pada diri sendiri bahwa ia hanya ingin mendinginkan pikirannya dari segala macam yang mengganggu dengan meminum es sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tak berapa lama pelayan yang tadi kembali datang membawa seporsi salad dan segelas air putih beserta 3 gelas besar berisi penuh es batu.

Setelah si pelayan pamit ia pun langsung meminum air putih tersebut sampai tinggal setengah gelas lalu kemudian menambahkan beberapa balok kecil es batu kedalam gelas tersebut hingga kembali terisi penuh.

"Aaargh, kenapa sih aku selalu memikirkannya!" Sakura menusuk-nusuk salad dengan gerakan kasar sambil misuh-misuh.

"Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!" ucapnya sambil memasukan salad ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya kasar.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil menenggak air putih dan mengunyah besar-besar balok es tanpa memperdulikan gigi-giginya yang ngilu.

Tapi meski begitu Sakura tetap mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan sekali lagi menekan tombol panggilan keluar ke nomor yang sama sambil menopang dagu menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas memegang ponsel.

Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jarak 3 meja didepannya.

Yah, Sasuke dan ayahnya beserta 2 _klien_ yang kebetulan juga sedang makan siang disana.

Semula Sasuke merasa kaget mendapati Sakura berada disana.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat apa yang ada di meja Sakura.

Jujur, dalam hati ia merasa lucu melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedang kesal begitu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering keras, _restorant _sudah mulai sepi dari pengunjung maka itu Sakura yang memang jarak duduknya dekat dengan Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas dering ponsel Sasuke.

**Sakura's Calling.**

Sakura mendongak mencari asal suara dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget mendapati Sasuke sedang berada ditempat yang sama dengannya, ia pun mematikan panggilan keluarnya dan segera bangun dari kursinya.

Melihat Sakura bangun dan hendak menghampirinya Sasuke langsung pamit untuk ke toilet pada ayah dan 2 _klien_nya.

"Maaf, saya permisi kebelakang dulu." setelah membungkukkan badan ia langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi meja, Sakura yang melihat langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke sampai di sebuah lorong menuju toilet.

"Kak, tunggu!" Sakura memegang lengan kemeja Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

**DEG!**

Sakit, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum mendapati perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dingin.

Sakura menelan salivanya gugup.

"Err..kak." ujarnya ragu tanpa menatap Sasuke karena matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…"

"Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau tak pernah mau mengangkat teleponku dan membalas pesanku?" lanjutnya sambil menatap kosong lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi menggangguku, Ha-ru-no." jawab Sasuke dingin dengan nada penuh penekanan pada nama depan Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terpaku menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang ditikungan lorong.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit, sungguh ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan tega berbuat kasar dan berkata kasar seperti tadi pada dirinya.

"Apa salahku, kak?" gumamnya parau, perlahan airmatanya jatuh.

.

.

"Iya baiklah, kau istirahat saja dirumah nanti akan ku usahakan pulang cepat." Gaara menutup teleponnya.

Gaara termenung, Sakura yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan bilang bahwa ia ijin karena tak enak badan membuatnya berpikir ada apa dengannya apa lagi saat mendengar suara parau Sakura ditelepon.

Sepulang kerja ia harus membuat Sakura bercerita.

.

.

.

**Malam hari**

Sasuke membanting dirinya di ranjang tanpa membuka kemeja kerja dan sepatunya.

Ponselnya dilempar asal hingga menyebabkan bunyi berdegum dilantai.

Ia tak perduli ponselnya rusak atau hancur, pikirannya hanya fokus pada kejadian saat makan siang tadi.

Ada sekelumit perasaan bersalah mengingat tindakannya yang dibilang kasar terhadap Sakura tadi siang.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya tersebut, ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah cara yang tepat agar Sakura membencinya dengan begitu ia akan mudah melupakan Sakura.

.

.

Gelap.

Itu lah kesan pertama Gaara saat membuka pintu _Apartement_.

Setelah membuka sepatu ia pun langsung menyalakan ruangan, saat hendak memasuki kamarnya ia melihat pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka dan mendapati Sakura sedang duduk membelakanginya di tepi ranjang.

Dahinya mengernyit, tak ada suara isak tangis disana, hanya ada suara tarikan nafas parau dari Sakura, tak mau menganggu ia memilih untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Gaara mendapati Sakura sedang duduk diruang tv sambil memeluk lututnya.

Perlahan Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf aku belum membuat makan malam." ucap Sakura parau sambil menatap lesu Gaara.

"Tak apa, aku sudah makan tadi." jawab Gaara datar.

Melihat Sakura diam saja Gaara menoleh dan memegang lembut pundak Sakura, seketika Sakura langsung memeluk erat Gaara sambil terisak kecil.

Tanpa diminta Sakura pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Gaara sampai selesai hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

**-BANGAU-**

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**10.00am**

Mikoto memasuki kamar Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke sedang memandangi _frame_ burung bangau yang terpampang di dinding.

"Sudah siap Sasu?" Mikoto menyentuh lembut bahu Sasuke, sang anak menoleh menatap Mikoto.

"Bu.."

"Ya."

Sasuke mengambil pajangan tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Mikoto.

"Kenapa Sasu?" tanya Mikoto heran mendapati Sasuke memindahkan pajangan burung bangau tersebut ke tangannya.

"Buang atau simpan saja digudang bu, aku sudah tak ingin melihatnya." jawab Sasuke datar.

Mikoto yang kaget langsung menatap Sasuke tajam, "Ada apa denganmu? kau ada masalah dengan gadis cantik tersebut sasu?"

"Sudah bu aku tak ingin membahasnya, aku akan segera pergi, pesawat tak bisa menunggu." sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ibunya keluar dari kamar.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap heran punggung anaknya.

**.**

Setelah berpamitan pada orang rumah, Sasuke pergi –di antar supir keluarga mereka- menuju bandara untuk mewakili ayahnya ke pertemuan penting di Amegakure.

Selama diperjalanan Sasuke hanya diam sambil bertopang dagu menatap dingin kaca jendela Limousinnya.

Pikirannya saat ini tidak seratus persen fokus pada pekerjaannya, bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum juga menyiapkan materi apapun untuk meeting disana.

**Tess..**

Rintik hujan mulai turun.

Sasuke masih asyik menatap keluar jendela mobil.

**Tess..Tess..Dreess..**

Hujan menderas, Sasuke menghela nafas kesal, biarpun ia sedang berada di mobil tetap saja ia tak suka jika hujan turun sekarang, seolah berusaha menutupi pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di atas trotoar.

Eh, seorang gadis?

Matanya mengerjap, tangan kanannya yang semula digunakan untuk menopang dagu sekarang tengah sibuk mengelap kaca mobilnya yang berembun karena hujan sudah deras dan mulai berangin.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung sedang berteduh dibawah pohon sambil menenteng sebuah plastik belanjaan besar.

Sakura.

Yah, Sakura tampak sedang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mencari tempat di bawah sebuah pohon, bajunya sudah nampak basah kuyup dan menggigil.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung meminta Ryozaki –sang supir- untuk menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah melewati tempat Sakura berdiri kira-kira 5 meter dan segera mengambil payung yang memang sudah tersedia di mobil untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kita akan terlambat Tuan?" si supir menatap ragu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin si supir dan langsung membuka pintu mobil, si supir yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya takut-takut.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

Langkahnya mantap, walau ia sangat marah –untuk alasan yang tidak jelas- pada Sakura tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat khawatir melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dengan pandangan datar -namun terkunci pada sosok Sakura- ia terus berjalan menghampiri gadis pink tersebut.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa sampai disamping gadis tersebut.

Langkah pertama..

.

Langkah kedua..

.

Langkah ketiga..

.

Langkah keempat..

.

Langkah kelima..

.

Greep..

Sreet..

Tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dari belakang, **bersamaan** dengan itu seorang laki-laki berambut merah berlari menghampiri kepalanya tertutupi jas putih -menghalau guyuran hujan- dan langsung memeluk gadis tersebut dari depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Maaf ya kalau feelnya kurang dapet atau kurang nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya..**

**Maaf juga kalau jelek, kurang memuaskan atau membosankan ya minna..**

**Ok, sekali lagi, segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Dan aku tahu ini sangat jelek sekali..**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kawan..**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**20-01-2011**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ke Terakhir dataaaaang..#nari balet..(ditabok readers.)**

**Sebelumnya maaf banget ya kalau updatenya super duper lama banget (readers: kga ada yang nungguin lu! #nangis..)**

**terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter 9..**

**Seneng bgt.. ^0^**

**.**

**Chie**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**Winterblossom Concrit Team**

**Terra**

**KYAAA**

**Cherypinkstoic**

**MemelSasusakuLove**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**TouMo**

**PecintaSasuSaku**

**Obsinyx Virderald**

**FireKnight**

**Riestiyani aurora**

**Akatsuki-un**

**Silver**

**Skaicards**

**.**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja ya..**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bangau: Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing: Sakura-Sasuke.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD berantakan, Ga bagus, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BANGAU-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Greep..

Sreet..

Tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dari belakang, **bersamaan** dengan itu seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang menghampiri Sakura –tanpa membawa payung- dan langsung memeluk gadis tersebut dari depan.

.

-**LAST CHAPTER-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih setia membasahi langit kota Konoha meski tak sederas sebelumnya.

Semenjak kembali ke mobil Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya secara tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja sebelum Sakura –yang kaget melihat dirinya tiba-tiba muncul- mengeluarkan suara.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menghampiri dan memegang tangan Sakura dari belakang, bersamaan dengan Gaara yang datang dan langsung memeluk gadis tersebut dari depan, serta menutupi kepala sang gadis dari terpaan hujan dengan jas putihnya.

_-Shit,_ batinnya geram.

Mengingatnya lagi benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali melempar sesuatu.

"Kita sudah sampai Bandara, Tuan." supir pribadinya tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, ia melihat keluar jendela, benar saja, ia sudah sampai di Bandara.

"Jadwal keberangkatan anda 10 menit lagi Tuan." Ryozaki –si supir- kembali berkata setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ryozaki yang sibuk membawakan barang-barangnya.

.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Gaara membuka suara, menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan muka masam.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura lirih, matanya fokus memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan dari balik kaca mobil Gaara, sedangkan pikirannya tak berada ditempatnya sekarang.

Hatinya masih kaget karena melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan memegang tangannya dari belakang, ada perasaan rindu yang berkecamuk didadanya, tapi selebihnya ia juga bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang saat itu juga langsung pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Mungkin pria itu masih marah padanya, tapi kenapa ia bisa datang dan menghampirinya seperti itu.

Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menguasai pikirannya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gusar.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Gaara lagi, sungguh ia khawatir melihat gelagat Sakura yang aneh.

_-Pasti si Raven itu, _batinnya.

"Jangan mengelak!" ucapnya tegas ketika melihat gelagat Sakura yang ingin membantah.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Sakura tersenyum lirih menatap Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, "kalau begitu ceritakanlah.".

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

.

Sakura dan Gaara sedang berada di kantin Rumah Sakit untuk makan siang.

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali minggu depan Gaara?" Sakura memandang sedih sepupu tercintanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja, tugasku sudah selesai disini, tempatku di Suna kalau kau lupa."

Sakura diam tak bersuara, tangannya sibuk memainkan _Fettucini Mushroom _yang baru dimakannya 3 suap.

"Jangan dimainkan begitu, lihat sausnya kemana-mana." Gaara mengambil _tissue _yang berada di atas meja dan langsung membersihkan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terkena cipratan saus berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura tulus meski dengan muka –masih- masam, Gaara terkekeh kecil, "aku akan sering ke Konoha dengan membawa Matsuri nanti." Matsuri adalah tunangan Gaara yang tinggal di Suna.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, Gaara kembali memasang wajah _stoic_nya.

"Kita kembali, tapi tunggu disini dulu aku akan membeli makanan untuk kau makan di ruanganmu nanti." Gaara berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dengan setia menusuk-nusuk si _Fettucini _yang nampak malang (?).

Ia benar-benar sedih jika Gaara harus kembali ke Suna, ia sudah nyaman dengan keberadaan Gaara disisinya selama 3 bulan ini karena dari dulu mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu.

Yah, mau tidak mau Apartemennya pasti akan kembali sepi.

.

Gaara membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, matanya mengerling menyuruh Sakura masuk sedangkan tangannya menyerahkan bungkusan makanan untuk Sakura.

"Nanti malam aku lembur, tidak usah menungguku." Gaara berucap dengan suara datar sambil mengacak rambut Sakura pelan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Setelah memeluk Sakura erat dan mencium pucuk kepalanya Gaara berlalu pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum.

.

"Rapat hari ini selesai, terima kasih dan selamat sore." tepuk tangan membahana diruang rapat salah satu perusahaan terbesar, Uchiha Corp.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, rapat hari ini bisa dibilang sangat sukses, perusahaan lain pun sangat puas bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang ayah yang juga menjabat sebagai Presdir menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya hangat, "seperti biasa, kau berhasil memimpin rapat besar dengan sukses." Ucap sang ayah tulus.

"Ini juga berkat ayah." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum amat tipis.

Para kolega juga menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar bercuap-cuap mengucapkan selamat kepada sang GM muda karena berhasil memimpin rapat besar dengan lancar dan sukses juga saling menguntungkan.

Setelah beberapa saat ruang rapat tersebut sudah sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan sang ayah.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temanmu untuk acara makan malam nanti?" tanya sang ayah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Keluarga Uchiha malam ini memang mengadakan acara makan malam bersama bersama dengan keluarga juga teman-teman dari Sasuke, Itachi dan beberapa klien penting dari sang ayah.

Ini adalah permintaan Itachi –sambutan selamat datang katanya- karena ia beserta isteri dan anaknya sedang berkunjung ke Konoha.

Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai acara yang tidak jelas begini, buat apa repot-repot membuat acara penyambutan untuk kakak menyebalkannya, apalagi sampai harus mengundang teman-teman dekatnya segala. "agar aku juga bisa mengenal teman-teman baik adikku." jawab sang kakak ketika Sasuke bertanya kenapa teman-temannya harus diajak.

Maka dengan setengah hati Sasuke menghubungi teman-teman dekatnya satu persatu untuk hadir dalam acara makan malam tersebut, ya teman-teman terdekatnya kecuali… Sakura.

Deg!

Dirinya tersentak.

Ia tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali, ia juga tak tahu menganggap Sakura apa, teman dekat? ia tak pernah dekat dengan Sakura, lagi pula Sasuke memang sedang menghindari Sakura, maka ia memutuskan untuk menomor satukan egonya, tidak mengajak Sakura ke acara makan malam yang diadakan keluarganya.

.

"Kau harus ikut datang Sakura, mungkin saja Sasuke lupa memberitahumu karena sedang sibuk." suara Ino terdengar melalui sambungan telepon genggam Sakura.

"Tapi..tap-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Sasuke pasti senang kau datang, pasti ia juga mau kau datang tapi karena sibuk makanya lupa menghubungimu. pokoknya kau harus datang, nanti malam jam 7 aku dan Sai akan menjemputmu, sampai jumpa."

"Tapi-"

Tut..tut..

Dengan seenak jidatnya Ino memutuskan sambungan telepon, tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Tck! Inooo..!" geram Sakura kesal, ia membanting ponselnya ke meja.

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut _pink_nya frustasi. di satu sisi ia kesal karena Ino memaksanya datang ke acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha, di sisi lain ia sedih karena ia tidak mendapat undangan makan malam dari Sasuke secara langsung, sudah sebulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia pikir Sasuke sudah mulai melupakan kemarahannya pada dirinya –walaupun sampai sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebab Sasuke begitu menghindari dan membencinya-.

Diambilnya tas kerja dan ponselnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan ruangannya untuk pulang kerumah.

.

Uchiha Mikoto sedang sibuk menata makan malam di atas meja dibantu dengan menantunya Ayame ketika suami tercinta pulang kerumah.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Mikoto berlari kecil menghampiri Fugaku yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Anata, Sasuke tidak pulang bersamamu?" tanya Mikoto heran, karena setahunya mereka tadi bilang akan pulang bersama.

"Ia masih harus mengurusi beberapa berkas dulu." jawab Fugaku sambil mencium mesra kening sang isteri.

"Kakeeek." seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun nampak berlari menghampiri Kakek Neneknya, Fugaku serta merta langsung berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"Hari ini kau jadi anak baik bukan Ryuu?" tanya sang Kakek sambil mencium pipi gembil Ryuu yang sekarang berada digendongannya.

"Um.." angguk Ryuu tersenyum.

"Ryuu, Kakek letih baru saja pulang, ayo turun." Itachi dan Ayame muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Ayaah.." Ryuu menunduk lesu sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa Itachi." Fugaku tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Merekapun masuk ke ruangan keluarga.

Tak berapa lama teman-teman dari Itachi dan Juga Sasuke (Naruto-Hinata, Neji-Tenten) beserta beberapa kolega dari Uchiha Fugaku datang.

.

"Apa tak apa kalau aku ikut Ino?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sakura, Ino dan Sai sekarang sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau ini bicara apa Sakura, tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau kan juga teman Sasuke." Ino dari jok depan menoleh menatap Sakura, Sai tersenyum.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan _Lamborghini _nya lambat-lambat, tampangnya sedikit kusut, seharusnya ia bisa pulang bersama ayahnya tadi, tapi karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda ia terpaksa harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

Ia menatap jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 20 menit.

"Tck!"

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, terang saja karena hari ini di adakan acara makan malam dirumahnya dan tentu saja dia harus hadir.

Sepertinya keinginan untuk segera bercengkrama dengan kasur harus diundur beberapa jam lagi.

.

Suasana dikediaman Uchiha sangat ramai terlebih diruang keluarga, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol sembari menunggu beberapa tamu dan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke datang.

.

.

Sai, Ino dan Sakura sudah sampai dikediaman Uchiha, Sakura turun dari mobil disusul dengan Sai.

"Hati-hati." ucap Sai ketika membuka pintu mobil bagian Ino, tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas kepala Ino, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Ino, membantu sang isteri keluar dari mobil. perut Ino yang sudah membesar memang sedikit menyulitkannya bergerak.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya guna menegaskan penglihatannya pada sebuah mobil BMW hitam didepannya, bukan mobilnya yang membuat Sasuke agak kaget, tapi pada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar bersama Sai dan Ino.

Ia merasakan seketika jantungnya berdebar, ada perasaan rindu membuncah, ingin rasanya ia berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya namun sekelebat memori tentang seorang pria yang selama ini menemani si gadis memborgol kuat keinginan itu.

Dengan langkah cepat ia melangkah menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

Greb..

Merasa ada yang menarik tangannya keras Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. matanya membelalak mendapati orang yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya adalah Sasuke.

"K-kakak.."

Sai dan Ino menoleh menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Sasuke." Sai membuka suara menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pertanda ia mendengar sapaan Sai, "kalian masuk saja dulu, aku ada perlu dengannya."

Ino menatap Sakura, mendapati Sakura mengangguk Ino dan Sai pamit untuk masuk kedalam duluan.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan cengkraman kuat Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar gerbang kediamannya.

"K-kak, s-sakit." rintih Sakura namun Sasuke tak sedikitpun melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di luar gerbang Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, Sakura mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah dengan tangan kiri, berusaha meredam rintihannya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

Melihat itu jantung Sasuke kembali berdentum tak karuan.

_-Shit,_ batinnya kesal.

Merasa sakitnya mulai sedikit berkurang Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ka-"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, ia menatap tajam Sakura.

"A-aku diajak Sai dan Ino.." Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"…"

"Maafkan aku jika aku lancang, aku tahu kakak tidak mengundangku." Sakura masih menunduk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menghalanginya, ia menatap lurus-lurus Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau memang aku tak di ijinkan untuk datang ke tempat ini, aku akan pergi." Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada sedikit lantang, "tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kakak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian menatap mata Sakura.

"…Kenapa kakak sekarang begitu menghindari dan membenciku?"

Sasuke diam, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena memang ia tak punya alasan untuk menghindari atau membenci gadis tersebut.

Menghindari?

Ahh, iya.

Sasuke punya alasan kenapa ia menghindari Sakura, jawabannya tentu saja karena laki-laki bernama Gaara itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tersebut." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berusaha menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Minggir."

"Tidak."

"Minggir."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"MINGGIR!"

BRAAK..

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong bahu Sakura hingga Sakura menabrak gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak, ia sadar apa yang barusan ia perbuat sudah keterlaluan, ia kelepasan.

Baru Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura namun gadis itu sudah keburu menyuruhnya untuk diam ditempat.

"Diam disitu." perintahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura, perlahan ia terus maju menghampiri Sakura yang sedang diam sambil menunduk memegan bahunya.

"Ku bilang diam disitu!"

"…" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Sakura.

Plaak.

Sakura dengan kasar menepis lengan Sasuke yang membuat ia agak tersentak kaget, ia tak bisa terima dengan perlakuan Sakura, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"KU BILANG DIAM DISITU UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura, wajahnya mendongak, airmatanya deras mengalir.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dengan kasar ia mencengkram bahu Sakura menyebabkan sang gadis merintih kesakitan.

"Jaga nada bicaramu." desisnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil terisak, ia sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

"Diam!"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Diam!"

"Hiks.."

"Di-"

"Apa salahku padamu? apa yang membuatmu begitu menghindari dan membenciku? JAWAB SASUKE JAWAB!" bentak Sakura diakhiri dengan teriakan memotong perkataan Sasuke, wajahnya memerah karena menangis dan marah, bahkan ia tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kakak.

"BANYAK, BANYAK!" tak terima dibentak seorang gadis Sasuke juga ikut membentak.

Sakura tersentak, ia mulai memandang Sasuke takut-takut.

"Jelaskan..jelaskan dimana dan apa kesalahanku." ucap Sakura lirih diselingi dengan isakan.

**Tes.. tess..**

Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Sadar bahwa hujan makin deras Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tutup pintunya!" perintahnya lantang pada penjaga rumah, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diluar.

**Dreesss..**

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur bumi, Sakura dengan keadaan basah kuyup mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

Hatinya sakit mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padanya tadi, ia kecewa, juga bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke begitu berubah pada Sakura, ia berusaha mengingat memori saat-saat bersama Sasuke, mencoba mencari apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti itu padanya.

Tanpa terasa ia sekarang berada didepan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup, tak sendirian ia berteduh disana.

Semakin ia mengingat kepalanya malah semakin sakit, apa lagi sekarang ia basah kuyup dan bahunya masih terasa sakit.

Sebelum mencoba bersandar pada dinding toko tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

BRUUKK..

Dan orang-orang yang sedang berteduh dengannya segera menolong Sakura.

.

Disaat para tamu dan Tuan rumah sedang asyik menyantap makan malam, Ino hanya diam sambil memainkan makanannya.

Perasaannya sungguh tak enak sekarang.

Ia masih mengingat perkataan Sasuke tentang Sakura.

"**Ia pamit karena ada urusan mendadak."**

Begitu kata Sasuke ketika ia bertanya kenapa Sakura tak ikut masuk bersamanya kedalam.

"Kau kenapa? tak suka makanannya?" Sai menyentuh tangan Ino dan berbisik.

"T-tidak, aku suka." jawab Ino tersenyum dan meneruskan makannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

Berhasil menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar mentari ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar?" suara Gaara terdengar ditelinganya.

"Aku.. di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, semalam kau pingsan dijalan, aku meneleponmu tapi yang mengangkat oranglain."

Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Airmatanya menetes ketika mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan pengusiran dirinya, juga dirinya yang pingsan semalam.

"Gaara.." panggil Sakura dengan suara parau, Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura hanya diam namun wajahnya menampakkan raut bahwa ia merespon panggilan Sakura.

"Aku ikut." ucap Sakura kemudian. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Aku ikut ke Suna, aku akan tinggal disana." lanjut gadis tersebut, tak ayal membuat Gaara berjengit kaget, dalam hati dia memang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu dan sekarang ia makin penasaran akan masalah apa yang menghampiri sepupu tercintanya sampai-sampai gadis tersebut ingin pindah dan tinggal di Suna.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." ujar Gaara dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali dengan airmata yang makin deras berlinang Sakura langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan dirinya tanpa celah.

Sedangkan Gaara?

Mendengarkan secara seksama dengan raut muka menahan amarah, ingin sekali ia hajar laki-laki yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat sepupu tercintanya sampai seperti ini.

Ino, Sai bersama teman-temannya yang lain datang menjenguk Sakura sore harinya, dengan raut wajah Garang Ino bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Jadi benar kau ada urusan, bukan karena hal lain." tanya sang calon ibu muda dengan kedua tangan bertengger dipinggangnya.

"Iya Ino." jawab Sakura sambil menahan tawa, sungguh bahagianya ia mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian, dia jadi berpikir apa yang terjadi jika ia memberitahu mereka tentang rencana kepindahannya ke Suna.

.

3 hari kemudian

.

"Sudah kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu ini Sakura?" Tsunade kepala Rumah Sakit yang juga sudah dianggap ibu oleh Sakura –begitu juga sebaliknya- kini tengah duduk dengan wajah sedikit gusar, di hadapannya duduk dengan tenang Gaara dan Sakura –dengan raut muka cemas.

"Sudah Shishou, aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan sepupuku, orang tuaku sudah mengijinkan. hanya tinggal Shishou saja." lirih Sakura dengan raut muka penuh harap.

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan, jujur ia sangat tak ingin melepaskan Sakura yang seorang Dokter handal di Rumah Sakit ini, apa lagi Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, memikirkan itu ia semakin berat melepas Sakura.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin mengekang Sakura, Sakura berhak mendapat kebebasan untuk bekerja dimanapun tak terkecuali di Rumah Sakit Suna, tempat Gaara bekerja.

"…Baiklah, aku akan membuat surat kepindahan tugas untukmu." ujar Tsunade dengan senyum keibuan.

Dengan wajah sumringah Sakura langsung melompat memeluk wanita yang sudah di anggapnya menjadi ibu keduanya tersebut, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih juga kalimat-kalimat bahwa ia akan selalu menyayangi Tsunade dan tak akan melupakan dirinya maupun Rumah Sakit ini.

Misi Sakura selanjutnya adalah memberitahu teman-teman terbaiknya –terkecuali Sasuke- perihal kepindahannya ke Suna, dan sudah dapat ditebak, para sahabat wanitanya sangat marah mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan pindah dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, meski begitu akhirnya mereka merelakan –walau berat- dirinya untuk pindah dengan catatan minimal sebulan sekali harus berkunjung ke Konoha.

Jika ditanya apa alasannya pindah, ia dengan tersenyum menjawab bahwa ia tak ingin jauh dari 2 sepupu tersayangnya –Kankuro dan Gaara, karena Temari sekarang tinggal di Konoha bersama suaminya-. dia memang sengaja tak ingin memberitahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dirinya memilih pindah meninggalkan Konoha, satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanya Gaara.

"**Aku ingin meninggalkan semua yang pahit tentang dirinya Gaara, jika aku terus-terusan berada disini aku takut aku malah akan semakin dan semakin mencintai Sasuke." **

Itu lah alasan Sakura mengapa ia memilih meninggalkan Konoha dan ikut Gaara tinggal di Suna. Sakura pun berbohong pada mereka bahwa ia sudah memberitahu Sasuke ia akan pindah saat teman-temannya bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahui rencananya.

.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sakura.

.

Pagi hari

.

.

Sasuke baru saja memasuki rumahnya setelah 2 jam lari pagi, jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini di karenakan jadwal kerjanya yang super padat, maka dengan senang hati hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan lari pagi dan bersantai dirumah saat libur kerja tiba.

Para pelayan yang melihat Tuan Mudanya datang langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah yang dibalas dengan anggukan datar Sasuke.

Baru akan menaiki undakan menuju ke dalam rumah ia melihat beberapa pelayannya di ujung pekarangan halaman sedang membawa barang-barang menuju tempat pembakaran sampah, keluarganya memang mempunyai tempat pembakaran sampah sendiri.

Merasa penasaran ia segera menghampiri para pelayannya tersebut.

"Ah, Tuan Muda." seorang pelayan perempuan yang melihat Sasuke berdiri dekat mereka segera membungkuk diikuti dengan pelayan lainnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut datar.

"Mikoto-sama tadi menyuruh kami untuk membersihkan gudang, Beliau menyuruh kami untuk membakar barang-barang usang yang sudah tak terpakai, Tuan." kini seorang pelayan laki-lakinya yang menjawab.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, matanya seketika menyipit melihat seorang pelayannya lagi membawa sebuah frame yang sudah pecah, merasa familiar dengan _frame_ tersebut ia pun bertanya pada sang pelayan.

"Apa itu yang pecah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ahh, ini kata Mikoto-sama punya Tuan Muda yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan, Beliau menyuruh saya untuk membuangnya karena sudah pecah," jawab sang pelayan, "tak sengaja terjatuh." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan _frame_ yang berada ditangannya tersebut, kacanya sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan bunganya juga sudah kering dan menghitam, origami burung bangaunya pun sudah terlihat lusuh.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengambil origami burung bangau tersebut, "Bakar itu, aku tak butuh." ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan para pelayannya terbengong-bengong.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan raut wajah datar, ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah burung bangau origami yang sudah nampak lusuh dan pudar.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan sarapan pagi Sasuke kembali kedalam kamarnya, ia mengambil burung bangau origami yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur _king size_nya, mengangkat origami tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan memandangnya lurus-lurus tak berkedip, membolak-balikkannya sesekali.

Ingatan tentanga sang gadis langsung berputar di otaknya bak sebuah _roll film._

Sakit.

Itu yang sekarang ia rasakan, sakit karena dengan seenaknya berbuat hal menyakitkan pada gadis tersebut, padahal gadis itu tak mempunyai salah apa-apa.

Egonya yang salah, egonya yang dengan seenaknya menguasai dirinya hingga ia merasa marah karena gadis tersebut sudah mempunyai Gaara.

Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum jika melihat Sakura dan Gaara, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mundur dan menjauhinya, namun ia tak pernah menyangka keputusannya ini membuat ia dan Sakura salah paham.

Tatapannya masih terfokus burung bangau origami tersebut, benda tersebut sudah tidak seindah dulu saat sang gadis pertama kali memberikannya, warnanya sudah tak sebagus dulu, bahkan ada cetakan tinta hitam yang timbul di burung bangau origami tersebut.

Tinta hitam?

"Eh?" dengan tidak elitnya Sasuke bangun dengan raut muka kaget, ia memposisikan dirinya bersandar bantal yang ia letakkan pada kepala tempat tidur.

Ia baru benar-benar memperhatikan bahwa ada bercak cetakan tinta hitam pada burung bangau origami tersebut.

Dengan rasa yang amat penasaran ia membongkar burung bangau origami tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya ketika ia mendapati terdapat sebuah tulisan yang sudah pudar –namun masih dapat terbaca- disana, tulisan gadis itu, ia yakin itu tulisan tangan Sakura.

.

Wahai burung bangau cantik.

Kurasa kau mengerti betapa terpuruknya aku saat ini.

Kurasa kau pun mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

Namun apakah kau mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin melihat ia jauh dari sini.

Karena…

Sampai saat ini aku masih berharap bisa menemukan sebongkah hati dilubuk itu.

Bersikukuh tak merubah posisinya dipuncak teratas hatiku.

Walau harus mengais dalam gelap.

Walau harus merajut mimpi tatkala siang.

.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

**.**

**.**

Syok.

Matanya membelalak.

Apa itu berarti Sakura menyukainya?

Apa Sakura benar-benar menyukai dirinya?

Disaat Sasuke masih memikirkan tulisan tersebut tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya Naruto, dengan setengah hati ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hn." ujarnya malas.

"Sasuke, besok kau ikut kami atau mau berangkat sendiri?" tanya Naruto dari seberang.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto kembali bersuara, "berangkat kemana?"

"Loh kau lupa ya besok kan Sakura akan pindah ikut Gaara sepupunya tinggal di Suna, besok kita semua akan mengantarnya ke Bandara."

Deg!

Sekali lagi ia dibuat syok.

Sakura pindah ke Suna?

ia tak pernah tahu Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha,.

Apa Sakura pindah karena ingin menghindarinya?

Yah, ia pindah karena ingin menghindarinya.

Dan apa tadi?

Sepupu? Gaara.

Gaara sepupunya?

Ya Tuhan jadi selama ini ia salah paham dengan Gaara dan Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya untuk ke tempat Sakura, meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih teriak-teriak dari seberang sana.

Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan umpatan untuk dirinya sendiri, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu apa-apa, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lebih memilih mengikuti egonya.

Ditatapnya nanar burung bangau origami yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi mobil sebelahnya.

"Maaf." gumamnya lirih.

.

"Segarnya sudah mandi begini." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, seharian ia dan Gaara merapikan barang-barang di Apartemennya.

Dengan rasa haus yang membuncah segelas besar es jeruk langsung tandas diminumnya.

Gaara terlihat keluar dari kamar sudah dalam keadaan bersih.

"Es jeruk." Sakura menyodorkan segelas besar es jeruk pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih." Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kau siap berangkat besok?" tanya Gaara setelah menghabiskan setengah dari es jeruknya.

Sakura mengangguk, "aku ingin memulai hidup baru."

"Juga cinta yang baru." lanjutnya lirih. Gaara yang melihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca langsung menggelitikinya.

"Gaara..Gaar-hahaha..Apa yang-hahaha..berhenti-hahaha.." Sakura yang tak siap menerima kelitikan Gaara hanya bisa berguling-guling di sofa sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Gaara.

Sedang asyiknya mereka bercanda, suara bel berbunyi, mereka terpaksa menghentikan candaan mereka dan saling tatap, Sakura pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Iya, Ad-" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat bahwa tamu yang datang adalah orang yang begitu tak ingin ditemuinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menutup pintu, namun sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya sebuah tangan terulur didepan Sakura menahan pintu.

Tangan Sakura membelalak, tangan tersebut menggenggam sebuah burung bangau origami yang masih sangat ia kenali, burung bangau origami tersebut sudah terbuka sehingga menampakkan tulisan Sakura yang berada didalamnya.

Tahu bahwa pegangan Sakura pada pintu melemah, Sasuke mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar.

Gaara berdiri persis dibelakang Sakura, matanya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengusir Sasuke, Gaara memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ia juga ingin memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Aku baru membukanya, aku baru membaca isinya." Sasuke mengawali pembicaraannya.

Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi, matanya menatap lurus pada burung bangau origami yang ada digenggaman Sasuke, matanya berlinang.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"…"

"A-aku-"

"Itu sudah lalu, sekarang itu sudah tak penting lagi untukku." Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ia mencoba mengebor _Emerald_ Sakura mencari-cari kesungguhan dari perkataannya, dan ia tak menemukannya, yang ia temukan bahwa Sakura tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menghindari _Onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Sakura tertawa kaku, "jangan sok tahu, dari mana kau-"

"Matamu! matamu mengatakan semua!" Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, Sakura berusaha menepis pegangan Sasuke, bukannya terlepas Sasuke malah menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Sakura berusaha memberontak dan berteriak, mengeluarkan cacian-cacian untuk Sasuke, Sasuke tak memperdulikan ia malah semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengar teriakan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sakura dari belakang.

Lelah Sakura memilih untuk mengeraskan isakannya dalam dekapan dada Sasuke, sesekali ia masih memukul-mukul punggung laki-laki _Raven _tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi." lirih Sasuke.

"Maaf, beribu-ribu maaf." lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura masih belum mau berbicara, ia masih terisak-isak pilu.

"Aku salah paham pada dirimu dan Gaara, aku baru tahu yang sebenarnya, aku terlalu cemburu."

"…Hiks…"

"Itu karena.. karena aku.. mencintaimu Sakura." aku Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura berhenti terisak, ia kaget akan semua perkataan Gaara, jadi selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa Gaara adalah sepupunya, salahnya juga yang tak pernah memberitahu.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata sekelam malam tersebut.

Ia tak melihat ada kebohongan dimatanya, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah kebenaran.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tak akan pergi, tapi jangan seperti ini lagi." Sakura bersuara pelan.

Merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata berterbangan di dalam perutnya Sasuke hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sasuke pun langsung meminta maaf pada Gaara atas apa yang ia perbuat pada Sakura dan tentang yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Gaara menjawabnya dengan pelukan hangat seorang sahabat.

Lega.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura dan Sasuke, semua sudah terlihat jelas, tak ada lagi salah paham, atau apapun yang menyakitkan hati, Sasuke pun sudah berjanji dalam hati ia tak akan pernah lagi mementingkan egonya, ia juga tidak akan lagi mencoba untuk mengingkari hatinya.

Ditatapnya Sakura dalam-dalam, ia kembali menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**THE END (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian

.

Kedai Mitarashi

Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, bahkan si pengantin baru Naruto dan Hinata –yang menikah 3 hari setelah acara (?) baikan Sasuke dan Sakura- sedang berkumpul atas ajakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mata mereka membelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat 3 lembar kartu undangan yang diletakkan Sakura di atas meja. setelah kaget –sekaligus senang- dengan berita bahwa Sakura batal meninggalkan Konoha, mereka kembali kaget dengan berita yang dibawa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tidak bertemu secara langsung selama sebulan karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing benar-benar membuat mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kini mata ke enam sahabatnya menatap lurus-lurus Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

.

"Kalian… sejak kapan pacaran?" Ino membuka suara duluan, dalam hati kelima teman yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Berusaha meredam wajahnya yang bersemu dengan berdehem-dehem.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huuaaa, legaaaaa karena hutang 1 fic selesai..#jingkrak2 gaje.**

**Maaf ya kalau feelnya kurang dapet atau kurang nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya..**

**Maaf juga kalau jelek, kurang memuaskan atau membosankan ya minna..**

**soal typo apalagi, kalo masih ada yang nyelip, maaf ya minna..#bungkuk2  
><strong>

**Apa lagi disini pemerannya jadi OOC, maklum tuntutan peran (?).**

**Ok, sekali lagi, segala kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini ****mohon para readers memaklumi ya****..**

**Semua sudah ada di WARNING.**

**Untuk semua yang sudah mendukung dengan mereview fic ini terima kasih banyak-banyak, tanpa kalian aku ga mungkin bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.**

**Khusus untuk "Winterblossom Concrit Team" terima kasih banyak ya senpai untuk masukan dan concritnya, yah aku mank lemah banget sama tulisan bhs. Inggris, jadi nyesel dulu kalo sekolah lebih milih kabur makan bakso ketimbang belajar bhs. Inggris.. hhehe (ketauan aibnya), sekali lagi makasih ya senpai, terima kasih banyak banget.. (Ojigi)**

**Dan "TuoMo" hhaha.. iya aku lupa ganti tahunnya, buru-buru sih updatenya.. haha tapi makasih ya udh diingetin #peluk.**

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah review makasih byk, byk, byk banget, maaf ga bisa bales satu2 ya, tapi bnr2 seneng banget ada yg ngeriview..**

**Buat silent readers juga makasih banget..**

**Makasih udah baca cerita aku dari awal sampai akhir..**

**Phouthrye sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua..^^**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**10-05-2012**


End file.
